Getting To Know You
by Creatively Lost
Summary: ON HOLD Hermione tried for a while to keep one relationship together, but failed. A chance encounter with Draco Malfoy turned into something more, but she won't admit. A reluctant romance ensues as their paths cross.
1. An Ill Timed Encounter

**Author's Note: **I deleted the story and reintroduced it with a new chapter(3). I didn't make any changes to the first two chapters, except for grammar related stuff. So enjoy and please review! It makes me update faster! The people who previously read and reviewed this story are mentioned in Chapter 3. Ciao!

Aisha

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter! But if I did, it would go something like this… **

**Chapter One**: **An Ill-Timed Encounter**

A lovely young woman sat alone at a table that was set for two. She was at a wizarding orchestral recital featuring the 'Enchanted Quartet.' The undoubtedly magical quartet was composed of a gorgeous cellist that looked of veela descent, two equally handsome wizards playing violins, and performing on the viola was a ghost. Although the evening should have been quite enjoyable, the woman sat brooding.

Hermione Granger had arrived at the recital in a dark green halter style dress that fitted her gracefully and flowed a little past her knees. Her dark lashes framed the brown eyes that had held such excitement and hope at the beginning of the evening. That was two hours ago. Now her mood was as limp and miserable as her straight hair after the curling charm had worn off. Had the candles at her table not been magical, they would have been burning low.

Hermione sat fiddling with the emerald barrette that had held her hair earlier, thankful that her table was located towards the back of the banquet hall. The wonderful recital still had about an hour left. The recital invitations to the 'Enchanted Quartet' were hard to come by, for they were just that -- invitations and not tickets. Hermione Granger had obtained an invitation because she was well known on her known in the wizarding world now and not just as Harry Potter's friend. The group performed very rarely outside a small private audience, but when they did cater to such a large group as was gathered tonight at the banquet hall, they did so marvelously. The evening included a small prelude in the first quarter, followed by a stunning overture, and then a break for dinner. After the dinner the members of the group performed solos and then came the real fun, dancing.

Hermione had been looking forward to the evening for quite some time, but was now wishing she hadn't come at all. She had taken a week off from work to spend time with her boyfriend, Marcus Brown. Marcus was a cousin of Ron's fiancé, Lavender Brown. Hermione met him at Ron's engagement party and had been absolutely enchanted by him. He had short sandy hair, pale green eyes, a sparkling smile, and was of a muscular build. Marcus was a little too big for her, but Hermione didn't complain for on top of all his charisma and charm, he was intelligent too.

Marcus was a fellow researcher, like Hermione herself, and had initially dazzled her with tales of the places he had been to and the things he had done. Hermione had only then read of such things and was completely enthralled by them. Marcus wooed her in the beginning with his romantic, spontaneous ways, but that had been seven months ago. All too quickly for Hermione's liking, his charm started to disappear. Hermione had figured then that every relationship had its problems, but she later realized that despite her many efforts to fix the relationship, Marcus had never made any. Broken promises, silent tears, half-ass apologies, and unjustified hope had turned into a miserable, yet familiar cycle for her. Even knowing this Hermione had set herself up for a fall again tonight.

Tonight, she was so sure that he would show up on time and once again become the man she had fell for, but he hadn't. Feeling bitter, she finally realized that this relationship was over. Although she had spent so much on this relationship, Hermione realized that she had cried one too many times because of him and refused to shed any tears. She steeled herself for the last time and decided that enough was enough. She didn't want a relationship now or possibly ever. She wasn't going to look for the right guy, the right guy would find her if he was meant to.

Hermione tried to enjoy the evening, but she couldn't. As strong as her resolved was, she still couldn't help being miserable. She ate very little and consumed a lot of wine. Hermione didn't usually drink, but the wine helped numb the ache she felt in her heart. The sweet, dark wine wasn't much of a comfort, but it kept her going through out the recital. Now she sat waiting for the solos to end so she could go home and sulk privately. Hermione hands were in her lap and her legs were crossed gracefully. She had come here tonight to enjoy herself and to dance and have fun, but that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

That was how he saw her. He had noticed her legs first. Sexy and smooth legs with delicate feet encased in small green heels. When Draco Malfoy gaze had traveled up those legs, he was surprised to see whom they belonged to. He hadn't seen Hermione Granger since they had graduated Hogwarts nearly four years ago. He'd heard of her accomplishments in magical research, but their paths had never crossed. She had changed, but of course so had he. Draco just hadn't expected it. He had pictured Hermione to be a cross between Professor McGonagall and Madame Pince when he heard that she had predictably accepted the position that Zelman and Zlay's privately funded research firm had offered her directly after graduation. Draco had imagined her to be the same bookworm, but with her hair in a bun, small glasses, and a stern countenance.

Draco chuckled quietly as he thought of his previous assessments about the woman he was looking at right now. Ever since he had seen her tonight his attention was focused less and less on the performances and more on the beauty in the green dress. He suspected that his lack of attention was the real reason Narcissa had excused herself earlier tonight. He knew well enough his mother did not have a headache as she claimed; nothing would have kept her from fully enjoying her weekly evening out with her only son.

Draco hadn't paid attention to any woman other than his mother since Olivia Adelaide two years ago. He had his affairs since then, but they ended there. The women he met were usually companions for one night only and he never brought them home. Draco offered them nothing else. He wasn't interested in the fake society witches anymore. They all were gold-diggers deep down like Olivia was. It was the Malfoy name and fortune they were after, not Draco. Narcissa was adamant to get him a 'nice lady friend' so he could get married. She had lovely visions of grandchildren in her head and was quite reluctant to let go of them any time soon. Draco knew she had noticed him looking at Granger and had thus excused herself excitedly, insistent that he should stay and enjoy the evening despite her headache. Draco smirked at his mother's antics. He had no interest in Granger like that, but it was true that he had paid more attention to her tonight than any other woman for a long time.

Hermione was looking incredibly miserable and beautiful at the same time and Draco thought the combination suited her quite well. He had always liked Granger better when she was angry or sulking. Watching her tonight, he realized that she had definitely been stood up. He wondered out of sheer curiosity who she had been waiting on. It always gave him a kick to fluster her up, but he had been malicious back at Hogwarts. Draco's behavior then was no doubt an influence of Lucius, but he was dead and things had changed considerably. _That doesn't mean I can't tastefully tease Granger tonight,_ he thought._ This night might turn out interesting after all_

The sound of applause broke through Draco's thoughts. He stood up as the tables started disappearing and the settings started to appear on the dance floor. As soon as Draco had stood up, his chair had disappeared as well. He saw Hermione looking startled as her chair too disappeared, clearly too preoccupied with her own thoughts to notice that chairs were commonly disappearing all over the room. Draco saw her close her eyes as if praying for patience and take in a deep breath. She then straightened her dress brushing off imaginary dust. Hermione turned towards the check-in to retrieve her cloak, but Draco cut her off. Without a word, Draco Malfoy took advantage of Hermione Granger's shock and led her gracefully to the dance floor.

"Malfoy! What... What are you doing here?" asked Hermione confused.

Draco smirked and said, "Dancing Granger… what else?"

Draco could feel the tension in her body and how reluctant she was to dance, but he expertly led Hermione by applying a small pressure on her right shoulder. He allowed the music to guide him as he side stepped quickly and surprisingly Hermione mimicked him in the opposite direction. Her dress swayed and fluttered around her at the speed they were dancing. _She knows how to dance_, thought Draco making a mental note. _Granger must have had lessons at some point. She didn't seem this good at the Triwizard Tournament._

Draco dipped Hermione expertly and he felt her leg caressing him reflexively. He pulled her back to his chest and held her closer this time. Hermione's mood was still off, Draco could tell by her eyes. _Her pupils look dilated, _he noticed_. Granger's been drinking. _

"Malfoy, really, what do you want? I don't feel like dancing," said Hermione in a low tone. She looked incredibly tired all of a sudden.

"But you're so good at it Granger. Where did you learn? Not many women can keep up when they don't feel like dancing. Besides, can't old school mates spend some time catching up? I see your companion must have left early as mine did. We have plenty of time," drawled Draco. His tone wasn't arrogant, however.

Hermione's eye looked downcast at the companion comment, but she didn't bother to correct him.

"Malfoy, please, I'm not feeling up to this tonight. I just want to go home," said Hermione softly not looking up, but she didn't try to release herself from his grip.

_She must truly be out of it for she isn't even asking why I would want to dance with her_, thought Draco.

Draco spun her again and their free hands met against each other, while their fingers interlocked. _Everything is spinning, _groaned Hermione mentally. _Did tonight have to end like this?_

The music hastened and with that Draco sped up the dance. Spinning, dipping, and sidestepping all over the dance floor, Hermione matched Draco step for step, beat by beat. He pulled her close once more and noted that she smelled like orange blossoms. They were so close that her dangly emerald earrings collided against his chin. He felt her breath on his neck. Hermione wasn't as tall as Draco, but with her heels she was only a couple of inches shorter than him. Draco could feel her soft cheeks against his and he spun gracefully once more. This time, he didn't stop for quite awhile. Draco pulled her close again as the song ended and felt her heartbeat racing as her chest fell up and down rapidly. He was a little out of breath too, but felt unconcerned as he looked at Hermione's face. She looked very pale.

_Spinning, no more spinning_, Hermione's brain shouted. _I think I'm going to be sick. _Hermione felt incredibly nauseous and her head was pounding. Before she could vomit however, she took one look in Draco's eyes and collapsed in his arms. Hermione had passed out.

"Bloody hell Granger!" exclaimed Draco. He ran one hand through his light hair, as the other one clutched Hermione's limp form. _Well this did turn out to be an interesting night_, thought Draco miserably_. What now?_


	2. A Mistake

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter! But if I did, it would go something like this… **

**Chapter Two**: **A Mistake**

Draco looked at Hermione's sleeping form and smirked. Hermione was lying in his carriage as it took him to Malfoy Manor. She looked like she had had a rough night. He couldn't believe that he was taking her home, but he couldn't have just left her there. The stubborn cloak girl wouldn't give him Hermione's cloak so he had left it behind. _She can always get it later_, he mused. _It probably has her wand in it as well. She can't hide much in this dress. _

Draco could have magically awoken her, but what fun would that have been? _Imagine Granger waking up at Malfoy Manor, in my bed, and screaming her lungs out at the thought of having done the deed with me, what fun! _thought Draco sarcastically. Actually he didn't know why he was bringing her home and he didn't really care either. Draco had no intention to sleep with Hermione what so ever, but any excuse to give his life a break from the predictable, mind-numbingly boring rut it had become was welcome.

Hermione was lying on her side against the comfortable cushioned bench inside the carriage. Her hair fell over her face and her lips were slightly parted. Due to the type of dress she was wearing, her breasts were practically spilling out of it. Her creamy skin color looked marvelous against the rich black material of the bench. The dress was barely covering her thighs the way she was lying down. Even though Draco was getting a much welcomed eyeful, he reached across from his place opposite her and made an attempt to tug the dress down to her knees. Just as he was about to fix it, Hermione turned in her sleep once more and laid flat against the bench. Draco froze and with drew his hand quickly. _It looked like I was about to grab her … her … well at any rate, if Granger woke up just then, she would have hexed me into oblivion, _thought Draco wryly.

Draco didn't know why, but he took off his cloak and draped it across Hermione's body. It covered her entirely. _And they say chivalry is dead. _

Hermione stirred and woke up. She clutched Draco's cloak against her and sat upright. She groaned as she massaged her head and neck. "What am I doing here?" she asked in a confused whisper.

"Why, we are eloping to Paris, love. Don't you remember? Or are you having second thoughts?' asked Draco as innocently as he could.

Hermione's eyes widened, but she frowned quickly when she heard Draco's deep laugh. _That's the first time I've heard him laugh naturally before. Well at least laughing with out scorn, _thought Hermione.

Draco reached into a side compartment and took out a vial with blue liquid in it. Seeing Hermione eye it wearily he said, "Quit your worrying Granger, it's just a hangover potion; extra-strength to have you feeling like new again. Nothing happened, you silly Gryffindor, you passed out and I took care of you. We are heading to the manor so you can use the necessary means (floo or portkey) to go home. You didn't have your wand on you when you so gracefully fell limp against me, so you couldn't have apparated," explained Draco as if he was talking to a four year old.

Hermione grabbed the vial from him and took it like a shot. The potion worked instantly, taking care of the dull headache. She sneered at Draco for patronizing her though she realized that he didn't have to offer the potion to her. He didn't have to take care of her either, but she concluded no malicious motive. Hermione had heard Malfoy had changed after Lucius' death in their 6th year and saw that he indeed lacked the arrogant, malevolent personality he once possessed. She glared at him however, for he was amused at her situation.

"Like what you see, Granger?" drawled Malfoy.

_Okay so maybe he hasn't lost the arrogance. He's still a prat, albeit a handsome one, _thought Hermione. She had always thought he was good looking, but personality far outweighed looks in her book.

"Where's my cloak, Malfoy? My wand's in my cloak," Hermione asked as she realized she was wearing Malfoy's. She handed it back to him and looked around for hers.

"Granger I don't keep track of your clothing. Although, I would adjust your dress if I were you," Draco said smirking. "Your cloak must be were you last left it. I believe that would be with the check-in at De Lacey Banquet Hall"

Hermione muttered something under her breath and adjusted her dress. _I have no chance to get it back tonight, _she thought miserably. _No choice, but to floo home from his place. I'll have to get my cloak and wand back tomorrow._

"Grumble, grumble Granger. You know you haven't even thanked me for my hospitality. I find your manners dreadfully lacking," said Draco in mocking hurtful tone.

"Thank you, Malfoy," said Hermione grudgingly. Hermione looked out the window of the carriage. It was raining terribly. She decided to make conversation before despairing thoughts began to plague her mind once more. "Malfoy? Who did you come to the recital with? I remember you saying something about a companion," asked Hermione curiously.

"Now Granger, if you wanted to ask if I had a girlfriend, you could have just said so. Fortunately for you that is not the case. I came with my mother. She wasn't feeling well

so she decided to end the evening early. How about you Granger? Did your boyfriend leave early too?" asked Draco casually.

"N- no," said Hermione quickly. "I don't have a boyfriend. My friend left quickly. Err… she has an early meeting tomorrow."

Not believing her for one moment Draco replied, "Oh? So, no boyfriend? Couldn't find anyone Granger?" He was trying to get to Hermione. To make her lose her composure. There had to be a reason she had been stood up and he wanted to know why.

Hermione looked like she was about to divulge something, but surprised him by laughing. "Malfoy, I can get a guy easily. I just don't want one. You on the other hand don't have any one either. Forcing your mother to spend time with you? I don't doubt that she is excellent company, but I can't say the same about you. I expect that's the reason you don't have a girlfriend. Who could stand to be around you for just the pleasure of your company?"

That wiped the smirk right off of Malfoy's face. His eyes narrowed. She had struck a nerve. What girl indeed wanted to be around him for who he was and not what he had access to? But he wasn't about to let Granger know that.

"Shut it, Granger. There are millions of girls who would love to just spend the night with me," stated Draco with a low growl.

"Ha! Yeah Malfoy, but only if you paid them a million first!" exclaimed Hermione sarcastically.

"Oh really? And what about you Granger? What could a plain thing like you do for a man? What do you possibly have to offer?" asked Draco in soft, yet fierce voice. He moved over and sat next to Hermione.

Hermione felt her mouth go dry. _Why did he shift over? Hermione you idiot, you don't even have your wand! He's way too close! _

"What happened, Granger? Cat got your tongue? What could you," asked Draco huskily as he leaned in, "possibly have to offer any man?"

_And he keeps getting CLOSER! _Hermione internally screamed.

Hermione licked her lips. "I'll have you know I have a lot to offer a man!" said Hermione indignantly.

"Is that so?" asked Draco softly.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Draco captured it with his lips instead. Hermione moaned in surprise, but closed her eyes as Draco deepened the kiss. His tongue felt pleasantly cool in her mouth and his scent sent her senses tingling. Her hand ran slowly up his arm feeling the muscles through his robes and made its way to the back of his neck. Hermione leaned into him as he sucked on her bottom lip. Her fingers were moving around in the soft hair on the back of his head.

When he started to kiss her jaw she leaned back against the window and moaned as he worked his way to her neck.

_Merlin, Marco never kissed like that! Marco! Oh dear! Marcus! Malfoy made me forget his name with just one kiss? _Hermione opened her eyes and looked around worriedly not knowing whether that was a good thing or not.

Malfoy whispered into her ear, "You enjoyed that didn't you? A little too much I think. When's the last time you got laid Granger?"

Hermione frowned. _That smug bastard! He enjoyed it too! I'll teach him, _thought Hermione furiously.

She kissed him passionately and started sucking on his tongue. Hermione shifted positions on him so that she was straddling him and started moving against him. Draco grabbed her hair and crushed her mouth further against his. Hermione shifted a little and licked against his earlobe. When she heard him gasp, Hermione smirked. She started sucking lightly on his neck while she moved slightly against lap. Draco's vacant hand started to rub the side of Hermione's thigh through her green dress. His other hand was still in her hair. They kissed until Hermione started to feel the indications of arousal, only she wasn't alone. She gave Draco a quick kiss and rubbed her hands down to his trousers. His erection was obvious. Hermione rubbed him slightly through the soft material. Draco closed his eyes.

"I'm not the only one enjoying myself in this carriage it seems," stated Hermione though her voice was deeper than normal.

Draco was surprised himself. _How did I end up in this position?_ _I never knew Granger had it in her. _

He flipped her so that he was on top again and started kissing her with force. Hermione quickly took off her heels and threw on the opposite bench while Draco did the same with his robes. He was wearing a grey shirt and expensive looking trousers. Hermione rubbed her hands up and down his arms delightfully feeling the well toned muscles. The desire she saw flash in his grey eyes matched her own and she licked her swollen lips in anticipation.

It had never been like this with Marcus or any of the others. Hermione was used to engaging in enough foreplay to be able to have sex with out it being unbearably painful, but this… this was different. She found that she was having fun. Kissing Malfoy was a pleasure in itself. Her hands rubbed over his chest and went inside his shirt to feel his structured abs. They didn't feel rock hard like Marcus', but were firm and felt nice against her warm hands. Hermione felt comfortable against Draco's body. He wasn't crushing her, but the pressure his body exerted over hers was just right.

Draco was too demanding or needy. He let her set the pace and matched her perfectly. His hands felt right where ever they roamed. Draco's hand reached up smoothly against her thigh and touched her lightly through her panties. Hermione's small intake of breath didn't go unnoticed by him. She was incredibly wet. When she didn't protest to his hand being down there, he worked his fingers through the panties and glided them through her wet folds. He sucked on neck lightly and rubbed her right breast through her dress.

Hermione moaned and turned his head so she could kiss him. It wasn't about relieving an ache. Not tonight, not with him. Hermione feel an overwhelming tension building up, but a wonderful feeling. His touches didn't bring urgency, but let her experience the pleasure slowly. Hermione felt content with the pressure building up inside of her and was enjoying herself at this pace. He seemed to be taking his time enjoying her too. Nothing felt rushed.

It had been a long time since Draco just enjoyed himself too. One-night stands only served to relieve immediate frustration, but to enjoy kissing someone and to enjoy the effect their caresses brought was a different experience all together. Draco didn't have to go out of his way to find out what turned her on or what felt good to her, it just happened naturally. He didn't have to worry if Granger was enjoying herself or not because he was positive that she was. Her moans were enough to let him know that. Her skin was smooth and glowing and her lips were easy to kiss. The smell of orange blossoms had invaded his senses pleasantly. Everything about her was soft and feminine. Bookworm or not, she was definitely a woman.

When Hermione started tugging at his shirt, he realized that she knew exactly where this would lead and wasn't afraid to go there. Draco hadn't pressured her to take off her dress, because he knew that when she wanted to, she would. The carriage however, stopped at that moment and Hermione turned her body from him and twisted to look out the window.

"We have arrived at the manor," said Draco softly. He was afraid that she would suddenly think too much and ruin everything by having a fit.

Hermione surprised him once more. "Good," she replied and leaned up to kiss him passionately once more.

Draco opened the carriage door for her and stepped outside. It was still raining, but the rain wasn't harsh. It was rather pleasant and warm. Hermione stepped outside and got soaked as well. She laughed and grabbed his face and kissed him some more. Draco smiled genuinely. Hermione was looking more irresistible now. The green dress clung to her every curve and he could tell her nipple were hard. He scooped her up in his arms for the silly Gryffindor was still barefoot and led her through Malfoy Manor, until he got to his room. He kicked the door aside and dropped her on the bed. Hermione giggled.

Draco's room was impressive seeing as how it looked more like a suite than anything else. A wonderfully decorated sitting area was one step below the bed on which she lay. His four-poster king sized bed was richly decorated in dark blue and bronze. The frame was a made of a dark wood and had intricate carvings of vines engraved in it. Extensive embroidery was everywhere on his bed linens and cushions. Hermione was afraid that her wet dress would ruin them.

Everything felt soft and warm and extremely welcoming to her. There were two huge windows with thick drawn curtains that led out to a vast marble balcony, which looked over the Malfoy gardens. The rain had seemingly disappeared and the windows showed a beautiful star lit sky. It was a breath-taking view. Hermione reasoned it must be a charm because the rain and the clouds couldn't have disappeared that quickly. There were several doors in Draco's room that undoubtedly must lead to gorgeous closets and other rooms for his convenience. Hermione was a little surprised that his room was extremely comfortable. Why had she been expecting a cold, dark, damp place with decorated in a creepy motif?

With a quick flick of his wand, Draco lit the fireplace in his room. He took off his shirt before joining Hermione on the bed. Pretty soon all cares were forgotten as clothes were stripped and discarded carelessly on the floor. The two lovers were lost in a passionate embrace, content in discovering each other for the first time. Unlike in the carriage, everything now seemed to turn a little rough, but not desperate.

Hermione cried out Draco's name four times before she climaxed and he followed not too long after her. They were so exhausted from their efforts that both fell asleep in each others arms quickly. That was different than either of their routines for both, Hermione and Draco, were known to stay awake long after their previous companions had succumbed to slumber. Draco left directly afterwards in most cases. A little later into the night, Hermione had woken Draco up and once again they were lost in each other. The second time was slow, deliberate, and sweet.

It felt like they had been together for a long time to Draco. This time Hermione fell asleep before Draco and he watched her. The intimacy they had shared tonight was unlike any other he had known and he relished in it. He watched her chest rising and falling rhythmically until he too fell asleep. His last thought was that this was one woman who truthfully wasn't after his name or money. Draco Malfoy slept comfortably after many restless nights.

* * *

The sunshine fell warmly against Draco's face the next morning. He remembered the on goings of last night and smiled to himself secretly. He felt around for a warm body, but tensed when his came across nothing but his bed. Draco opened his eyes and found that no one else was in the room. He ran his hands roughly through his locks and propped himself up on his elbows.

_Had this all been a dream? Was she really never here? _questioned Draco internally. He was quite confused until he saw a small thing on his side table that was shimmering green in the sunlight. Next to it was a silver cufflink with the letter 'M' intricately carved into it. There was a piece of parchment and his favorite eagle quill lying by it. His cufflinks and quill usually rested inside the drawer in his side table.

_Her barrette… It wasn't a dream. What's my cufflink doing here? And this note? _thought Draco as he picked it up.

The parchment read: _Malfoy, this was a mistake. Forget it ever happened. I wasn't thinking responsibly last night and my actions reflected it._

"FUCK!" shouted Draco as he crushed the parchment in his hand. Draco punched the mattress and growled.He felt insulted that Hermione would want to just ignore what they felt last night. He was certain that she realized there was something there. Draco was genuinely hurt.

_Why would she do something like that? _thought Draco bitterly. _Wait! _he thought as something struck him. _She must have the other cufflink, _thought Draco as he quickly looked through his side drawer. _Why would she leave her barrette and take something of mine if she wanted to forget? This isn't over Granger. You can't run from me… _


	3. A Pureblood Proposal

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Sorry I don't update often, but I have resolved to update this story once a week (with one or more chapters, it just depends) if I get at least 7 reviews per update. So please review if you like the story! Honestly, it keeps me going! I love to write, but with all the stuff I have going on, writing usually takes a back seat if I think not many people are interested in the story. I went back and made changes to the first two chapters, but not story changes. Just fixing some stuff! To all the wonderful people who have reviewed, thank you sooooo much for the lovely things you have said! This chapter is for: 'winesjunkie' 'SaTiNk06' 'tasha' 'treading-hope' 'Lady in the Blue Dress' 'Rachel Felton' 'Gnomie022' 'PMF' Let me know if you like where this fic is headed! I'll write a more detailed response to the reviewers who want one! Hope you like the chapter! Ciao!

**Aisha**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter! But if I did, it would go something like this…**

**Chapter Three**: **A Pureblood Proposal**

"He proposed!" asked the older witch incredulously.

"Yes and no… Hermione, it was a Pureblood Proposal! Oh, don't you give me that look! You know I don't believe in that 'purity of blood' nonsense. Neither does he nor his family! It's just a part of a traditional culture that his family still wants to uphold," stated Ginny in a firm voice. They were having lunch in a small restaurant in Hogsmeade.

Hermione frowned and opened her mouth to say something, but Ginny cut her off.

"Hermione, it can't be helped if we are both purebloods! He would have still sent the proposal even if I were muggleborn. I know Blaise; he's not like what you are assuming," said Ginny seriously.

"How? How do you know him that well Ginny? Merlin Ginny, he was a Slytherin! He could have many faces!" exclaimed Hermione frantically. She said it with an intensity that startled even her. It still didn't deter the younger witch though.

"Hermione Granger! What's gotten into you? I expected this from Ron and the rest of my brothers. Even Harry, but not you! You were always for inter-house unity and against prejudices. This isn't the Hermione that I know! Why are you so anti-Slytherin / pureblood all of a sudden?" asked Ginny. She was quite alarmed by Hermione's outburst.

"Not all men are like Marcus," said Ginny softly. She looked at her friend with concern in her eyes. Hermione had been extremely hurt by that man one too many times. Ron and Harry had practically skinned him alive when Hermione had finally told them what he had been doing to her. She came to them one morning looking distraught and confused in a tattered green dress. One could only guess what type of night she had been through.

Ginny was still not sure that Hermione had told them everything. But, then again, what Hermione had told them about Marcus had been enough. Lavender had even broken off ties with her one and only cousin. Marcus Brown was a flat out womanizer and had been discovered in bed by Lavender with another mutual friend of theirs. She had apparated to his apartment in London the same morning Hermione showed up. Lavender had gone there to give him a piece of her mind for treating her friend like he had and also all the while hoping that he was willing to change, when she saw him with another woman. Lavender wasted no time in flooing Ron and telling him all about it. With Ron came Harry and Marcus Brown got what he deserved. Harry had been withdrawn since the war, but it seemed now that he was coming around with incredible zest. Lavender had added a special jinx as well that made all of Marcus' body hair disappear from time to time. Needless to say, Marcus wasn't about to retaliate against them hearing about Harry and Ron's battlefield heroics, so he just left Britain.

While Ginny was now sure that Hermione was definitely over Marcus, he still left her with scars. Hermione was now cynical of all men if the situation was romantically associated. But there was something there, every once in a while, in Hermione's eyes that worried Ginny terribly. Still, try as she might, the red-haired girl couldn't get Hermione to open up. Hermione kept insisting it didn't concern Marcus and that she was fine, but Ginny couldn't help but wonder what was haunting her friend. She'd just have to give the woman some time, concluded Ginny.

"I know, Ginny. I know they aren't all like Marcus, but you can never be too careful. Everything always seems fine in the beginning," said Hermione, her eyes downcast. She sighed and continued. "I know I'm not like that. I don't have anything against purebloods or Slytherins, Gin. I'm sorry. This isn't me. It's just that this seems so close to an arranged marriage. I mean you don't even know him that well to have said 'yes' so quickly."

"Hermione, it's not like that. I have known Blaise for a while know. Even while in Hogwarts. I know he's a decent guy and you are right, I don't know everything well enough to marry him right away, but you don't get it. A Pureblood Proposal is different," stated Ginny. She was smiling in a wistful fashion.

"Okay, so tell me about pureblood weddings then," said Hermione. She had never truly bothered to read about pureblood culture.

"A Pureblood _Proposal,_" corrected the redhead. "There won't be a wedding as of yet. The proposals are a formal way of asking a girl's parents if a man can court or date their daughter with the undoubtedly straightforward intention of marriage in mind. It's the parent's decision whether or not to accept the proposal and the girl's decision if she wants to be courted by the man who 'proposed'. It makes tensions between the two prospective families go down and makes the courting process easier. Then, at the end of the courting period, the guy and girl determine if they want to be married to one another _and _be related to each other's families. It's an important part of the package. If they do, an official engagement is announced and wedding is in the future. Anyhow, my parents didn't have a problem with Blaise or the Zabinis'. Neither do I," explained Ginny fervently. "So, what do you think of Pureblood Proposals now?"

"Well, I – I think it's quite fair actually. Now that you've explained it, it doesn't sound bad at all. Exciting more like it! And, and – at least you ultimately know what he's after – marriage! You can get to know him better too! Wow! I'm really happy for you, Gin! This is great! I really do hope it works then!" exclaimed Hermione grinning genuinely.

"I know!" squealed Ginny! "Oh, I just knew you'd be excited too! My brother's aren't so thrilled though, so I know I must be doing something worthwhile," added Ginny with a wink.

"Brothers!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "So, how long is the courting going to last?"

"We decided on six months, so Blaise and I can really get a feel for each other. We already know each other well enough, Hermione. He's a good friend of mine, even though he maintains his distance when I'm with my family. I mean, come on now, every one does, seeing as how I have six extremely overprotective brothers. But Hermione, he's gorgeous isn't he? Blaise, I mean! I wouldn't truly mind getting a 'feel for him' if you know what I mean! Black hair, deep blue eyes, and a stunning body!" Ginny trailed off. She had a feverous look in her eyes that told Hermione that she already had more than just 'a good feel' of her good 'friend.'

"He is quite handsome. I recall him being one of the nicer Slytherins. Well, okay, at least he was nice enough to me. Zabini was quite devious though. Then again he was a Slytherin and they usually are. Gryffindors aren't always innocent either though, are we? Fred and George could teach the Slytherin house a few lessons, couldn't they? I think he might be right for you, you little vixen. Good friend my ass! I know you've snogged him plenty for you to be this excited!" Hermione smirked at her friend.

"Can't get anything passed the know-it-all, can we?" winked Ginny.

"Six months seems to be awfully long then. But I bet you two will have loads of fun 'getting to know each other'." said Hermione playfully.

"So we'll have a short engagement afterwards. What's the harm in it? Besides, it's not him that I really need to get to know, but rather his family. I like Blaise a lot, but a man is different with a girl with his family around and I need to know what that's like. So the courtship really does have a purpose. But," said Ginny hesitantly "there's a catch to it."

"A _catch_?" Hermione replied blinking. "What do you mean _'a catch'_?"

"Well, according to pureblood traditions, we also have to have _chaperones_," said Ginny with annoyance.

Hermione snorted. "Grown men and women still needing chaperones? Tell me how outdated _that_ is! I've always loved the 'old world' charm that wizarding society possesses, but sometimes it's too old."

"I agree, but the couple does get to pick the married couple that will chaperone them. It is supposed to help them see aspects of married life, and to ensure that Blaise and I can't have our fun! But, nowadays, most couples like us just bring their close friends. Like I will bring one person and Blaise can bring a person. But the people we choose can't back down in mid process; they have to go through the entire courtship with us. That's why we have to be extremely choosy about who we involve, because sometimes relationships dissolve if you pick stupid backstabbing friends. The people courting couples pick are usually extremely close friends that are very loyal." Ginny was frowning as she said this. Apparently she had heard a variety of tales of broken relationships due to dishonest mates.

"I see," said Hermione with a small smile. She could tell Ginny was nervous about someone taking Blaise away from her. Hermione tried to take her mind off of this.

"So in other words, you just want someone who will give you too some much need privacy, I assume?" asked Hermione in a playful tone.

"See, Hermione, I always knew you were a smart witch! A smart, kind, understanding woman and a wonderful, loyal friend," said Ginny clearly trying to butter Hermione up.

"No," said Hermione sternly. "I don't have the time to put up with Zabini's friend while you two go off and have fun."

"Hermione, PLEASE!" exclaimed Ginny fervently. "I can't do this with out you! I trust you more than anything! And you know what my brothers like! I got the rest to back off, but Fred and George insist that if I can't get you to come, then _they_ will be our chaperones! They've made it their personal mission, Hermione! For some odd reason they trust you. I mean you were my first choice and all, but since they have proclaimed this, you are also my ONLY choice! Please Hermione! PLEASE?" Ginny reached over the table and grabbed Hermione's hands.

Hermione knew her fiery friend could handle herself quite well, but she was not in Fred and George's league. Those two would leave Blaise so messed up emotionally, that he'd break it off with Ginny quickly for fear of losing his sanity. That would break Ginny's heart!

"Oh, I wouldn't wish the twins on my worst enemy! Oh, all right! You've gathered my sympathy. Played on my emotions for the poor souls who have been subjected to the disastrous humiliation that Fred and George call humor. Poor Zabini won't know what hit him," said Hermione laughing.

"So you'll do it?" asked Ginny again to assure herself. She gave Hermione's hands a hopeful squeeze.

"Yes, yes woman, I'll do it!" exclaimed Hermione.

Ginny squealed once more and went over and grabbed her friend. "Brilliant!" she said hugging Hermione tightly.

"We are having dinner on Saturday at the Jade Wand," said Ginny getting her cloak.

"Wow! That place is supposed to be extremely elegant, not to mention expensive. Do you know who Blaise is bringing then?" asked Hermione.

"Not a clue," lied Ginny. Hermione missed the sly smile on the redhead's face.

Since the night Hermione left Malfoy Manor, she couldn't stop thinking of Draco Malfoy. She was still hurting because of Marcus, but she felt that Harry and Ron had handled the situation for her. It was weird, but Hermione found that it wasn't really her friend's actions on her behalf that helped her get over Marcus, but rather her time with Draco. She no longer thought of him as Malfoy, though she would probably still call him by his last name if the conversation ever turned to him. Hermione certainly wasn't going to ever meet with him again. That night, as far as she was concerned was a mistake. She wanted nothing to do with men anymore. Marcus was an ass and Draco – Draco was probably a womanizer too.

Hermione couldn't justify her actions, but she couldn't bring herself to condemn them either. Every night she lovingly fingered the cufflink she had taken from his bedside drawer. Hermione had felt something that night that she hadn't ever felt before, but she was entirely too scared and too logical at this point to set herself up for a fall again. Every night she looked at the cufflink and every night she would build up her resolve and put it away before she fell asleep.

Hermione had told no one about her encounter with Draco. She needed a distraction from her inner conflict over him and Ginny's courting with Blaise provided just the thing, even if it was an unwelcome distraction. Yet at the same time, a part of her would dream and fantasize about Draco being the friend that Blaise came with and the possibilities that would ensue from there.

Hermione was in dire conflict with herself and though her mind denied many things about her night with Malfoy, her heart denied nothing. She felt more physically complete with him than with any other man she had ever met. But, over course, the foundation of her conflict rested on the fact that she and Draco Malfoy had never gotten along. Love, her mind argued, was based on more things than physical completion. It involved much more and she was sure Draco harbored none of those elements for her. But her heart still dared to whisper, _"You haven't given each other a fair enough chance."_ And so her conflict remained, with her mind having the upper hand and continually rebuilding her resolve night after night after her heart made it crumble.

She had left with out a word and he was angry with her! Draco didn't know what he felt for Hermione Granger, but he felt _something_ for her and that was extraordinarily unusual. Especially after the mess of a man Olivia had made him. He didn't know what would have happened if she had stayed, but he knew that he hadn't wanted her to leave.

Parts of him had entertained thoughts that she would owl him or meet up with him later, but it was clear that after two months, she wasn't interested in coming back. To Draco, it hadn't been a mistake at all. She must have had a boyfriend, he had thought. When he inquired about such things through his connections, he learned of Brown. The man was an utter bastard and yet she chose to stay with him? Draco had concluded that it was obvious she had gone back to him. Draco was ever so certain that he hadn't ever treated Hermione like her _boyfriend_ had and yet, she claimed that her night with _him_ was a 'mistake'.

Draco hadn't thought Hermione was capable of a one-night stand, but apparently that's all it had been. She probably only did anything with him to get back at Brown. When Draco had learned of Brown, he had drunk himself into a stupor. He became extremely bitter and angry with Hermione and declared to himself that he didn't care what she did. But she thought everything had been a mistake; Draco disagreed.

Draco had thought of going after her. Of convincing her that Brown wasn't worthy of anything, but his pride was already hurting. How dare she chose Brown over him? A Malfoy was nothing with out his pride and honor; Draco had learned that the hard way. Olivia had truly taken his dignity from him and he vowed that would never happen again. If Hermione wanted to consider what they did a mistake, it was her loss. Draco knew that she had felt their connection, even if she chose to deny it. No doubt, feeling guilty for cheating on her boyfriend. Draco would still have beaten the bastard to a bloody pulp, just to help himself feel better, but Blaise had stopped him. Just like Blaise had stopped him from drinking all the time.

Blaise, his best mate, had been the only one who knew of Draco's encounter with Hermione, though he wasn't told who the girl was. Blaise had kept him from hunting her down and meddling in her affairs; stopped him from making an utter fool of himself and facing undeniable rejection. Blaise reasoned with Draco that girls who put up with the abuse that guys like Brown gave them, ended up questioning and hating themselves rather than their abusers. So if Hermione was stupid enough to stay with Brown, then as far as Draco was concerned, that's where she belonged.

Blaise Zabini had helped Draco straighten his life out after Olivia's betrayal and after his chance encounter with Hermione. As far back as Draco could remember, Blaise had always been there for him. So when Blaise mentioned courting Ginevra Weasley, Draco hadn't hesitated to help. He was one of the few people who knew Draco well and Blaise knew Draco was an extremely loyal person. And if Blaise wanted to marry the Weasley, then Draco was behind him as long as she was worthy of him.

Draco didn't understand right away why Blaise didn't just marry her now. Blaise had told Draco that he loved Ginny and knew indefinitely that she was to be his wife. When Draco asked about the courtship, Blaise had told him about his family. Blaise's parents adored Ginny and had no problem with the Weasley's, but the rest of his relatives weren't so welcoming. Draco knew that Blaise was an extremely wealthy and handsome bachelor. Blaise's distant relatives and family friends had all been hoping that he would prove to be a match for their daughters. So Blaise had gone for a six-month courtship so everyone in his life knew that Ginny was the one for him. They would have enough time to accept her as his wife so no one would pull theatrics later and try to kick Ginny out of Blaise's life.

Draco had decided to make sure Blaise and Ginny's courtship ran smoothly. He would absolutely delight Ginny's friend and convince everyone that Blaise was the man for Ginny as long as Ginny proved to be a loyal woman. But Draco had a plan for Ginny as well. He could get information on Hermione through Ginny because they were really close. Draco didn't know why he wanted to know about her, but he didn't much care at the moment. He supposed that if he heard that Hermione was 'happy' with that asshole then he may finally be able to get her out of his head.

The green barrette that Hermione had left on his dresser hadn't been touched. Draco was afraid that if he reached for it, it might disappear, proving everything to be a dream. His fixation on the muggleborn Gryffindor was great. It wasn't an obsession because he could control a lot of urges. As long as Draco had his dignity in tact, then he knew he wasn't obsessed or worse – in love. But Hermione had sparked life into him that night. He had been able to break through his routine of one-night stands and empty kisses. When she left, when Draco truly realized that she was gone, the spark left with her. She had still shed enough light on his life for him to realize that it was indeed lacking something. Draco believed that through Hermione, he'd find out what it was.


	4. The Jade Wand

**Author's Note: **Hey Guys! As promised here's the next chapter! I am taking it slow and trying to keep my promises to update quickly, so please review and keep me a happy author! I sat down and realized, okay, I have a main focus for this story, it's a Draco/Hermione fic, but what's the plot? I just sat writing for a while coming up with outrageous plots and none of them seemed to work very well. I know, I know, I should have had a plot before I started the story. Anyhow, I have one now and if I can keep finding the time to update and if ya'll keep reading and reviewing, it's going to be a truly amazing story! I want to put in different scenes with different places that the courting gang can go to (wizarding and muggle world hopefully) and I've got great ideas so far, but I'm open to suggestions as well! Let's just hope my muse doesn't leave me. Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers! '**Kou Shun'u**'thanks for all of your reviews :) I like "Grumble, grumble too!" '**hasapi**' '**HermioneBrazil**'I am trying to make the plot a little different than most D/Hr – hopefully it turns out well, but if you see me falling into a cliché, let me know! '**wade06**' '**Brittney**' '**Rose of Cerulean**'I don't mind if you bug meJ '**mugglelover**' '**imfeelingthis182**' '**Abby-chan**' '**Lady-Delphinea**' All of your kind compliments really encourage me! Honestly Thanks a lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Ciao!

**Aisha**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter! But if I did, it would go something like this…**

**Chapter Four**: **The Jade Wand**

The Jade Wand had to be one of the best wizarding restaurants in all of London. The reviews of the restaurant were always astoundingly marvelous, no matter whom the reviewer was. The Jade Wand was known to always carry out its motto, "Excellence with Elegance." A muggle-born critic had even awarded it with three Michelin Stars, meaning that even by the highest muggle standards, the food, the wine, the service, and the décor, were exemplary by far. With such valued service, the price was also quite extravagant, but anyone who had dined at the Jade Wand would unquestionably say they did indeed receive their galleons' worth.

The Jade Wand aimed to please whoever called upon its services as long as they could access the entrance. Of course, this limited it to beings that possessed knowledge of the wizarding world, but it also meant that witches or wizards of muggle descent could include their families and that no discrimination was ever displayed. To help keep the safety of those clients in mind, the Jade Wand also possessed a 'discreet nature' policy towards muggles. This basically insured that all muggles that entered could enjoy their time at the Jade Wand and their privacy would be respected. It was a measure to ensure that the discriminating members of the wizarding community could not target any of their clients. This made the Jade Wand the only wizarding restaurant in London to do so. Many others were extremely biased at whom their clients should consist of. Now allowing muggles could have been bad for business, but when you had as much prestige as the Jade Wand did, even the most fastidious Purebloods ignored such things.

Despite the access muggles had to it, the Jade Wand was definitely a wizarding restaurant. Its only entrance was accessible through a stone archway in Diagon Alley. The archway was located in remote location near the more prestigious shops of the alley. The archway was massive and archaic looking, and had a stone wall close behind it. On either side of the wall, behind the archway, were two beautifully carved stone basins, which spurted green jets of water playfully into the air. The wall itself was bare, save for a painting of a white plate rimmed in green, with a jade wand resting upon it.

The Jade Wand delivered confirmations when one's reservation had been accepted. The confirmations were delivered to the person who made the reservation and all members of their party that would be arriving separately. To gain entrance into the restaurant one had to place their confirmations upon the painting while it was absorbed into it. Once management at the restaurant verified it, a jade portkey appeared on top of the jets of water shooting from one of the basins. These were to take you to the restaurant itself. Direct apparition was not allowed to protect privacy.

Ginny and Blaise had arrived together and were already seated. Ginny was glad she had chosen to wear beautiful champagne colored dress robes for the Jade Wand truly required one to dress properly. She marveled at the décor of the place. It seemed like it used to be an old castle. Gray stone was everywhere and rich tapestries depicting landscapes hung all over the walls. A rich, green carpet was covering the stone floors and was charmed to feel like soft, silky grass. A small fountain, which was in the middle of the room Blaise had made reservations in, was gurgling quietly. The walls were splashed with the beautiful green light that was being reflected off the water from the fountain. Vines that grew along the tops of the walls were magically blossoming with gorgeous pearly-white flowers that gave off a light, sweet fragrance. Those same flowers were also located in a crystal bowl filled with water and floating green candles at the center of their table.

Ginny was really amazed at the detailed work that was in everything from the intricate embroidery of the tapestries to delicate carvings engraved in the tables. The tables were made of jade and a beautiful dark wood, as were the chairs they sat in. When Ginny looked closely, even the silverware had jade accents to it. Everything in the room expressed a touch of simple elegance. This was but one of the many rooms the Jade Wand offered. There was also an indoor expanse of nature called 'The Garden.' It was supposed to be amazing considering it was indoors and even the best of wizards would never have been able to distinguish it from the real thing.

While Ginny and Blaise were waiting for Draco and Hermione, Blaise took Ginny around The Garden and it left her breathless. It felt like Ginny had left the restaurant and had truly stepped outside into one of the most amazing landscapes she had ever seen. An enchanting night sky and a million stars gazed down at her while the land seemed to stretch as far as the eye could see. Flowering trees and bushes were scattered everywhere and flowers seemed to be blossoming in every color imaginable. A light breeze would go around once in a while and petals would blow in every direction. There were also fruit bearing trees intermingling with the others and Ginny thought she could spot a lake in the distance. She was convinced that she could spend the entire evening in The Garden and not become hungry or bored at all. It truly was amazing!

When Draco had arrived Ginny and Blaise were quietly notified by their server for the evening and led back to the table. Draco greeted her with extreme politeness and looked genuinely happy about dining with them that evening. The three were having a great conversation about the courtship and how Ginny and Blaise became so close when the server appeared once more to inform Blaise that his last guest had arrived. When Hermione was lead to the table by another server, Ginny beamed happily and did not expect Blaise's strong reaction.

"Blimey!" exclaimed Blaise when he saw Hermione Granger.

Ginny shot him a very shocked and annoyed look. Draco turned around to see who had approached and suddenly his face turned serious and his eyes cold. Ginny had expected Draco's reaction, but what the hell had gotten into Blaise? Ginny had told him Hermione was going to come and he had been fine with it. Under her gaze, Blaise started to fluster. What Ginny failed to notice was Hermione's reaction to seeing the friend Blaise had brought along. Her face paled and her hands started to tremble.

'Er.. I mean, wow. It's good to see you Hermione. Last time I saw you was on graduation night. Please, take a seat," Blaise managed to choke out.

"Err.. yes. It's good to see you as well. If you don't mind, could you tell me where err.. powder room is? I'd like to freshen up," said Hermione softly. She avoided Draco's glaring. It was making her heart beat faster than what was comfortable.

Blaise called for the server and he escorted Hermione to the ladies powder room. Though it wasn't with in normal protocol, the server discerned that Hermione looked like she was about to fall over and so he took the extra precaution to lead her there.

"Draco, mate, could you excuse Ginevra and I for a minute?" asked Blaise cautiously, but Draco seemed not to hear his request. Draco Malfoy was fuming. Taking his chance, he led Ginny from the table quietly and into a nearby corridor.

"What the bloody hell is going on Blaise? You KNEW Hermione was coming and I don't give a darn if it makes Malfoy uncomfortable. Yes she is muggleborn, but you don't need to ogle her like she's a foul creature!" hissed Ginny fuming. Blaise closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair.

"No, Ginny, that's not it. Gin, she's the one! She's the one I was telling you about," said Blaise in an awe-filled voice.

"What are you on about Blaise!" snapped Ginny. "What do you mean she's the one? Since when have you _ever _discussed Hermione Granger with me?"

"No! Ginny! Listen. Remember I told you about that mystery girl that Draco had been with last? And how she did a number on him? Well it's Granger, Gin! It is!" exclaimed Blaise. "He got himself attached after one night, Ginny! One night! This is Draco Malfoy we are talking about! He didn't even get attached to Olivia that quickly. It took Draco over a year to start really caring for that cow. But Granger got him all flustered after one night! Blimey!"

"Blimey is right," said Ginny with awe. "But, but it can't be Hermione! It simply can't be her. How are you so sure it's her? I mean she wouldn't touch Malfoy with a stick, much less sleep with him!"

"I'm dead sure Ginny! I jinxed this remembrall," said Blaise pulling a small glass ball filled with red smoke out of his robes. "I made it so that it would glow red and sent a small shock to alert me to the presence of that girl if I ever were to encounter her. It is completely fool proof. Gin, it's Granger."

"Oh," said Ginny softly piecing everything together in her head. "I knew she was hiding something from everyone. It makes sense. Around the time Draco had his fling, Hermione broke up with Brown. She must have gotten together with Malfoy the night she broke it off with that bastard. I could tell she was always in deep thought about something, but if it were about Marcus, she would have said something. But, I mean, she never looked like she's regretted it." Ginny paused and rubbed her nose.

"To tell you the truth, I don't think she did. I think after that bastard, she is just trying to keep her heart locked up. She doesn't want to be hurt. Hermione doesn't want to be in that type of situation again where a man could truly mess her up. I think that's why she's avoided Malfoy," said Ginny seriously.

"That makes sense. I thought the girl Draco was telling me about was too attached and used to the abuse of her current boyfriend to try anything with Draco. I guess I was wrong. But, Merlin! Granger and Draco… Who would have ever guessed that?" said Blaise.

A sly smile formed on Ginny's face. She caught Blaise's eye meaningfully and he smirked.

"I know what you're thinking, woman!" said Blaise.

"And?" replied Ginny lightly.

"And I think it's a great idea!" exclaimed Blaise.

Ginny chuckled.

"See - that's why I'm marrying you," she said.

Blaise kissed her lips softly.

"If we can get these two together, they might be great for each other." Blaise said deviously.

"We'll get them together," said Ginny confidently. "The world lacks Gryffindor-Slytherin couples."

"Indeed," replied Blaise.

* * *

The instant Hermione reach the powder room she locked the door behind her with an incantation. Sinking down into a plush green chair, Hermione closed her eyes. Her breathing was highly irregular and her heart kept hammering away in her chest. The black silk robes she had worn were becoming slightly wrinkled as Hermione curled herself up into a ball. She knew exactly where the powder room was, having taken her parents to the Jade Wand before, and was glad the room existed. Hermione didn't know where else she could have gone just then, but she knew well enough she couldn't have stayed with _him._

It was supposed to have been one night, just one night; one night with which Hermione could have fueled a life times worth of fantasies and fulfillment. She never wanted to be with any male ever again. It was all safe and wonderful to imagine such fantasies about Draco when she was in the privacy of her own house, but to really have him in front of her, that was different. Suddenly all thoughts of desire vanished from her veins and her heart was clamped with what seemed like an extremely cold vise.

Hermione did not want to see him. She did not want to face Draco Malfoy. Hermione knew it was wrong to have left him with out any discourse. She knew that she owed him an explanation, but quite frankly, she didn't want to give it. Some Gryffindor she was!

When she saw his livid face, Hermione felt it was necessary to escape with alacrity. She would face him, yes, but Hermione knew that she had to collect herself first. She placed a calming charm on herself and washed her face with cool water just for good measure. The frigid water tinged her cheeks with a blush, betraying the illusion of being calm, but at least her breathing and heart rate were back to normal. Hermione quickly charmed the wrinkles from her dress robes away and took a deep breath. If she was going to be facing a more than irritated Draco Malfoy, then she had to have her wits about her. Even then, Hermione knew that she would avoid the issue of their night together as long as she possibly could.

* * *

_Her, _Draco's mind had snarled as soon as he saw Hermione. His heart gave a lurch, but he was too furious to give it any recognition. All feelings of warmth he had possessed for her in the dark crevices of his heart had disappeared as quickly as they had come. He felt gravely wronged and angry that she of all people had showed up when he was trying, even if passively, to forget her. She had left him for that bastard, what business did she have here?

Even if some part of Draco acknowledged that Hermione hadn't attended the dinner to torture him, he gave it no mind. He still held her responsible. She was the reason he was miserable. She was accountable for his angst. Though he knew he was curious about her whereabouts and her life, he knew too well that it was merely an indulgence on his part to believe that he could have actually forgotten her once his curiosity was satiated. Still, no matter what the truth was, Draco Malfoy kept himself purposely ignorant.

Incensed feelings of angst and pain that he felt from Hermione's actions become mixed with wounds that Olivia had left as well. Again, he didn't care. It was Hermione Granger that had caused him pain this time. It was Hermione Granger that was here in the present. Hermione Granger that possessed the potential to make Draco's grip on reality fade. It was Hermione that made him begin to hope and that was something Olivia never had accomplished. Hermione had caused him more pain that Olivia's betrayal ever had because she had made Draco Malfoy want to dream again. She had made Draco want a better life - feel that he deserved a better life, and she had made him start to believe that he might just be able to get it after all. Hermione had left Draco for another man and for that, he would never forgive her. She wouldn't get away with toying with him like that. Infecting him with dreams like that; messing around with him and then leaving him to sort it all out.

_Yes. She will pay,_ thought Draco simply. He called for the server and ordered two shots of Ogden's Fire Whisky and downed them easily. Draco needed to calm down. Angst filled thoughts were conquering his mind and he was losing his control on his emotions. He planned to get Granger back and toy with her as she had with him. Fill her pretty, conniving little head with happy thoughts and desires and then crush her. Leave her so empty and so pathetic and messed up that she would never be able to get another man. She would never be able to get over Draco to want another man. He had to stay calm though, for if he didn't keep his raging emotions in check, he might just physically harm her and Draco had never stooped so low as to hit a woman. It would also not do well to wreck Blaise's chances with a good woman like Ginny either. He had to but only talk to her for a little while before he realized that the red head was a perfect match for his friend. Draco decided to be civil as long as they were around no matter how he felt inside. He would have plenty of time for revenge when they weren't.

* * *

Blaise and Ginny once again made their way back to the table where Draco was still sitting at. His face was impassive and he was apparently too preoccupied to question where they had gone. Blaise wasn't even sure that Draco had noticed. Blaise knew his friend well enough to tell that Draco was extremely angry. He also knew that if Draco could get pass the anger, he would still have a good chance of being happy with Granger. Of course Blaise and Ginny could tell their friends what happened was a misunderstanding, but while Granger might give it a thought, Blaise knew Draco wouldn't. Granger needed to be convinced that not all men were like her ex and Draco had to be the one to convince her, which meant that the two had to come to terms with the misunderstanding themselves. Which also meant that Draco had to stop seeing red.

When Draco was angry, there wasn't even the smallest possibility that he would listen to reason and though the explanation of what really happened, that Hermione hadn't left him for her boyfriend was easy enough to understand, Draco wouldn't. At least he wouldn't let Blaise talk him into it. He would come up with hundred and one reasons that to doubt Blaise's explanation. Draco would have to hear it from Granger herself. Of course, with the way things were, it wasn't likely that either of them would get together, but Blaise and Ginny would nudge them along the right paths were they to stray too far from them.

Hermione rejoined the table with a cheery façade a moment later. This was indeed quite an effort on her part for anyone could tell she would have been more comfortable back in the powder room. Small talk was made over appetizers and champagne was brought to celebrate the start of Blaise and Ginny's courtship. Hermione avoided speaking to Draco directly and Draco completely ignored her verbally, but every once in a while he would pass his cold grey eyes over her. Just when Hermione felt safe that she could get through the dinner with out having a panic attack, Blaise's announcement cut through her.

"Well, I see that we are all enjoying ourselves and getting along then. That's wonderful because Ginevra and I wanted to enjoy our dinner in The Garden and get some privacy. Not that your company isn't enchanting enough Hermione, but I believe that you and Draco can take this chance to get to know each other better as well. You know,' said Blaise cheerfully (his eyes alight with deviousness), "with out the old school grudges and all." Blaise saw that Draco's face was still impassive, but his eyes were twinkling.

Hermione's face went pale again and her heart rate started to incline. _Think! How can I get out of this? OH! I don't want Ginny to leave… I don't want them to leave! No … No… take a deep breath. This is Ginny's time, not mine. I can do this. I _can _do this. Wait – what if I can't? Oh Merlin! _Hermione groaned mentally. _How did this go so wrong? _

"Oh, I absolutely adore The Garden! And I'm sure Blaise, that these two have forgotten about their Hogwarts rivalry. We are all adults here! Plus all of us are in this for the next six months; it would do well for you to get to know Draco better, Hermione. After all, I believe you haven't seen him since graduation. I'm sure you two have lots to catch up on!" said Ginny enthusiastically. She grinned and Blaise as both of them left towards The Garden.

Hermione took a big gulp of her champagne. Draco didn't look nervous. In fact, Draco looked like this was the opportunity he had been waiting for.

"So Granger, small world isn't it? Though, I wouldn't have expected to see you here. I mean, courting chaperones are usually single people, aren't they? Or a couple. Though I suppose it wouldn't have been all together too prudent to bring along your worthless boyfriend!" spat Draco in an acid filled voice.

_Is he talking about Marcus? How did he know,_ wondered Hermione nervously.

"Yes, Granger, I know all about you two. I wouldn't have pegged you for the type to sleep around, but I guess if Brown wasn't fulfilling your needs, you had to get satisfaction else where didn't you?" asked Draco fervently. He had forgotten all about his plan to woo Hermione and toy with her. He just wanted answers. Draco wanted to know why. Why Brown was good enough for and he wasn't.

Draco's words cut through Hermione like sharply. She felt as if an extremely heavy object was on top of her chest, making it harder and harder to breath. She looked away from Draco so he couldn't see her eyes tearing up. _It's nothing like he presumes._

"You know nothing about me Draco Malfoy. You know nothing about my life," said Hermione in a soft whisper.

"I know your type Granger! Don't act like you aren't two-dimensional. I can see right through you," hissed Draco.

"I am _nothing_ like you are describing," said Hermione in a stronger voice, still not looking directly at Draco. "I'm not that type of girl. I left you a note. It was a mistake. We – I – I should have never behaved like that with you." _I was broken that night._

"Oh shut it Granger. You went back to Brown and you enjoyed having your little tryst! Of course it was a mistake! How could I ever imagine that … How could I ever have _dirtied_ myself with a woman like you? If you can't be loyal to one man, you can't be loyal to any man," said Draco gravely. "You just a selfish little wench who only looks out for herself!"

"I don't know how you find out about Marcus, but you obviously didn't dig hard enough! You know nothing of my relationship with him! He is NOT my boyfriend. He was once, but I broke it off with him the night I saw you at the recital." Hermione was crying softly now. "He had nothing to do with you, Draco Malfoy. Nothing at all. He was a horrible man and you aren't any different. I'm terribly sorry you 'dirtied' yourself with a _wench _like me, but you know nothing about me.' _(sniff) '_You are just like every other man. Looking out for his priorities and never really getting to know me… I am not a whore… and I refuse,' _(sniff)_ 'I refuse to have this conversation with you. You are a horrid, _horrid _man. I know now, that it truly was a mistake to connect myself with you in anyway. You don't know me at all."

Hermione stood up and the tears flowing down her face faster now. She looked at Draco and felt like hyperventilating. _Why is my life like this? What did I do to deserve this? First Marcus… now him? Why am I getting punished? I have to leave. I can't see him let me break down totally. _

Hermione turned around to stalk off and find her cloak, but their server was there with it already.

"How," wavered Hermione, "How did you know that I wanted to leave?"

"We make it our business to understand our guests' madam," said the server simply. He helped her with her cloak and handed her purse to her.

"Thank you," said Hermione softly. "Thank you for your _understanding_," she whispered to the server. It was a tiny relief to believe that someone understood her situation.

The server nodded and escorted her to the portkey station, leaving a stunned Draco Malfoy behind.

Draco hadn't expected Hermione to cry… He hadn't expected anything of this sort tonight. He had expected her to be just as furious and attack back. He would have known exactly how to handle that situation. What did he get wrong? Hermione didn't have a boyfriend? She didn't leave him for Brown? _Merlin, what did I do? _

Draco Malfoy got up and left the restaurant in a hurry.

Blaise and Ginny caught what had happened and Ginny looked incredibly saddened. They hadn't even started on dinner yet.

"I have to go Blaise," said Ginny softly. "She needs me."

"I know Gin, but they need to work this out on their own. If she discusses it with you, then you can help her, but it wouldn't be wise to go to her otherwise. It might build up her resolve to forget him. I can promise you, Granger will be miserable for a long, long time if she pushes him away. Surely you can see that for yourself? Just let her go for now," said Blaise seriously.

Ginny sighed and put her arms around Blaise, who held her closely.

_I hope she's alright, _thought Ginny.


	5. On The Rocks

**Author's Note: **Hello! Long time no update! I know – bad author! I waited for ya'll to review and by the time the seventh review came along, I had so many things going on, this story took a back seat. I'm sorry for those of you who waited. I'm grateful to those who reviewed. I revoke the seven reviews things. I honestly did wait for the seven reviews, but it didn't work out. I will try to update when I can! Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think! Thank you to the following people who haven't given up on me! I really appreciate it!

**Lady-Delphinea** / I feel sorry for Hermione too, but Draco hasn't had it so easy either. They are strong though. I think they can get through this! Don't you? Preferably together!

**hasapi** / I dragged this chapter out a bit more since I added to it gradually over time. Let me know what you think of the length and everything. You are right; Hermione does seem to go by that motto. Now she has so many walls around her heart. Let's see if someone has what it takes to break them down. Personally I am rooting for Draco. Heck – I ALWAYS root for Draco!

**Con Dar** /The ball's in Hermione's court now. It's whatever she is comfortable enough to let Draco do. What do you think (after reading this chapter) that she should do? Should she be cautious or throw caution to the wind. I mean it IS Malfoy we are talking about! Hehehe…

**Kou Shun'u **/ I'm not too sure if Blaise and Ginny are well suited for each other. I mean I like their pairing, but do you think they should stay together? Or should we explore other options? Let me know!

**imfeelingthis182 **/ Thank you for liking my little story! I was nuts about D/Hr fan fiction, so I decided to try my hand at it. Apparently my hands are incredibly busy with so many other things, but at least you have a longer chapter this time! Let me know what you think!

**Callista **/ Aww thank you! I am extremely nervous about the D/Hr dynamics. What if I write stuff for them that is completely out of character? If you or anyone else catches me doing that – let me know! I don't want an overly mushy Draco or a sappy, weak Hermione, but if you think they are turning out like that, let me know right away!

**Kichou** / Thank you! Sorry for the time it took to get this chapter out of my head. I hope you like it though. Let me know!

**Aisha**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter! But if I did, it would go something like this…****Chapter Five: On The Rocks**

The night found Hermione Granger at the Leaky Cauldron, nursing a long forgotten drink. Tom, the barman, wasn't even sure she took two sips all together. She kept stirring the drink lightly with one hand and shaking her head absent-mindedly, obviously lost in her thoughts. Occasionally a tear or two would drop down her face and get caught on her swollen lips. Her nose was pink, her eyes were watery and yet her face looked grim and frozen. Hermione kept staring at her drink with unwavering eyes, but Tom was sure she couldn't see it at all. Hermione had ordered a Firewhisky with ice in it; Tom knew she wasn't much of a drinker. She looked so lost in her reverie that he thought that if he snapped his fingers, Hermione would break out of her melancholy trance only to be surprised to find herself at the bar.

Though Hermione Granger was not aware of her surroundings, everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was well aware of her. It wasn't every day that a witch walked through the doors wearing gorgeous, no doubt expensive, silk robes and tears flowing down her beautiful face. Though the ringlets in her hair were holding better than her composure at that moment, the witch had walked in with such grace and sense of purpose, that no one pitied her.

When the waitresses came to console her however, for she was quietly crying, Tom waved them away. Tom knew Hermione Granger. One didn't forget Harry Potter's friends easily, though Hermione had indeed made a name for herself over the years. She would always chat with Tom whenever she stopped by the Leaky Cauldron, while meeting her friends or running errands in Diagon Alley. She even regularly provided him with muggle toothpaste when he complained about the flavor of wizarding toothpastes; a gift from her parents she had said. Hermione Granger was a nice girl in his eyes and he knew that she had many friends she could rely on. If Hermione came here alone, then she wanted to be left alone.

* * *

Thoughts were racing through Hermione's head like a tempest. She was hurt and depressed and those emotions eventually served to fuel her underlying anger.

_Why should I care what he thought or assumed? He isn't anyone important in my life! I should have just said 'sod off' or 'mind your own business' and left it at that! I shouldn't have cried and I shouldn't have left. I used to know how to handle Malfoy. Since when did I become so naïve? Since when did I start letting people take advantage of me. _

_Why did I let Marcus do what he did? I realized he wasn't doing right by me early on and I didn't fix it then. I accepted his excuses and then… then I started making his excuses for him… Trying to remain calm and just thinking he was working or had projects due or had a lot of priorities or he was trying to maintain a career… It was all bull… I was doing all those things too and I dropped everything when he called or would drop by. I worked extra hard to get all my work and responsibilities out of the way before our scheduled dates and outings. I should have realized I was more invested into the idea of maintaining a healthy relationship then he was. I was more invested in him._

_And Draco – since when have I not been able to handle him? Damn Marcus, he made me weak. No – Marcus was an ass, but I made myself weak. I made myself susceptible to his lies and I was the only one who made myself vulnerable. I can make myself strong again. Why did I let Malfoy get to me? I should have just told him to buzz off. Why did I care what he thought of me?_

_Because Draco Malfoy gets to you in ways Marcus Brown never could. _Countered a small, but confident voice in Hermione's mind.

_Of COURSE he did! He practically said I was a slut. That I cheated on my boyfriend. That I preferred one-night stands… Malfoy always was an ass and he has gotten even worse now that his rotten behavior has had a chance to ferment outside of Hogwarts…_

_What did you expect him to think? You, who left without so much as a good-bye? Yeah you 'left a note', but what did the note really explain? NOTHING! You did nothing at all to counter his assumptions. Your actions only fed upon his fears. So he found out in one way or another about Marcus – true he thought the wrong thing, but you did nothing to prevent that. He deserved an explanation – you gave him none. Yeah, he's always been an ass, but since when has Malfoy – hell any Malfoy at that – been so un-composed? You got to him, just like he got to you… You never made excuses for Malfoy did you? So why are you so aggravated when he came to a misunderstanding when you did nothing to prevent it?_

Hermione blinked. Her mind was blank. Her conscience had revealed to her a plethora of new things to think about.

_Why was he so, so out of control? It's true; I have never seen Malfoy lose his composure in any situation. He's always calm and collected - even while insulting someone. I had expected Malfoy to toy with me and hint at things. But how could this have affected him so?_

_You'll have to figure that out yourself…In the meantime, think about what it would have looked like to him… You left with out a word. You left saying it was a mistake. You left no room for any correspondence. You left him thinking it meant nothing. That sounds a lot like a one-night stand…You left him to figure things out on his own; to find out about Marcus on his own. If you had just stayed and told him, he did deserve to know._

_But- but it wasn't! It wasn't a one-night stand. He would have thought it was regardless. I would have been ridiculed in the morning! I would have been laughed at and thrown out! And… it's not like it meant anything to him. He's had countless numbers of women. I would have just been another conquest. In fact, he wouldn't ever have let me forget it!_

_If that were true, then he would have just left you with management back at the banquet hall when you passed out. He also didn't have to give you a sobriety potion either. Cut him some slack. I'm not saying he deserves your utmosttrust or anything, but he at least deserves the benefit of the doubt as far as his intentions were concerned. Just this once. He did a decent thing._

Hermione's mind kept buzzing. Though she knew what her conscience pointed out was true, she still couldn't believe in it whole-heartedly. Draco Malfoy had hurt her too much in the past for that. She didn't know what to do now. Hermione knew the 'right' thing to do would be to tell Draco the truth about he situation and then defend herself rightfully if he were to act in a horrid manner, but she also knew she didn't have the strength to tell him something she had barely been able to tell her friends. Hermione could just as easily let him walk away thinking he was right and just avoid him wherever she could. But that also meant finding a way of getting out of the chaperoning thing. She was sure she could find a loophole, but it would also mean disappointing Ginny. Ginny was too important for that. What she really wanted to do was to go kick Marcus Brown's behind. He was responsible for all of this as far as Hermione was concerned. She didn't care how naïve she had been; it was entirely his fault for taking advantage of it. Hermione just sat there swirling her drink in her hand and shaking her head while she tried to pinpoint exactly when her life had spun out of her control.

"Is this seat taken?" asked a man quietly over Hermione's right shoulder. It was such an odd question to be asked when all the other bar stools were completely empty and she was sure she seemed in no apparent condition to warrant a pick up line to be directed her way, that Hermione broke out of her trance to face him. A sigh escaped her lipswhen she did.

"Why are you here Malfoy? I want to be left alone. I don't care what you think about me. Just let me be," said Hermione desperately.

"So it's not taken then," stated Draco with out the slightest hint of arrogance. He sat down gracefully and ordered a Firewhisky. Hermione it seemed, had been playing with hers long enough to let the ice melt thoroughly. She'd been in the Leaky Cauldron a long time then, probably right after she left the Jade Wand if the ice was anything to consider. The ice in wizarding alcoholicdrinks was charmed to stay solid for at least ninety minutes. It kept the drink cool and the bartender didn't have to keep replacing the ice along with the drink.

"You often presume too much Malfoy," said Hermione bitterly. _So he's not going to leave me alone._

"I'm not going to apologize, Granger. I'm not here for that."

Hermione gave him a dark look.

"And before you start fussing, I'm also not here to be rude. I don't feel the need to apologize, because if you had just … just given me the opportunity to understand anything, anything at all about this mess, there would be no mess. I'm also not here to get an apology, for I doubt, that you in your present mood are going to deliver any."

"Then why are you here?" asked Hermione clenching her teeth.

"For an explanation about the way you acted in that restaurant," said Draco in a casual way.

"You arrogant prick! You want an explanation from me? With the way you acted?" hissed Hermione indignantly.

"Yes,' replied Draco calmly. 'Considering the way you left me with out so much as a good-bye. I found your manners appalling, by the way. But with them in mind, my reaction was warranted."

"You are so full of yourself! You wouldn't have wanted me to stay anyway!" said Hermione exasperatedly. She was of course talking about their night together.

"I never asked you to leave," replied Draco quietly. His gray eyes were burning into hers with an intensity only Harry could have matched.

"But you would have!" cried Hermione, looking quickly away from his gaze.

"But nothing, Granger. You assumed I did. And you assumed wrong. Just like I most certainly must have this evening. At least after what happened Granger, I have a right to know. You were wrong first. However, I still don't want an apology. I want an explanation," said Draco. His jaw was clenched and his eyes unwavering, but his voice betrayed no emotion.

"You think I owe you an explanation. There's a difference."

"No, I know you owe me an explanation. You know you owe me an explanation. So spit it out already!" This time Draco downed his drink. He seemed to be losing his patience. What was it about this woman that was making him lose his control so quickly?

"You have no idea how to talk to a woman! No respect whatsoever!" Hermione's voice was rising. She was being backed into a corner and wanted anyway out. She knew that if she didn't do something soon to distract him in any way possible, she would undoubtedly have to give into Malfoy.

"You are stalling! I show respect to those who deserve it. Women who leave beds in the middle of the night aren't people that deserve much respect. If you can't face your actions in the morning, then you shouldn't have done whatever you did. Women who make scenes at restaurants and just leave in the middle of dinner blabbering like fools don't deserve much respect either. I don't know if you know this or not Granger, but in wizarding society, scenes like that aren't embellished. Especially not in establishments like the Jade Wand. You could have excused yourself like a well-mannered individual, but you chose to make a fool of yourself. Crying; running away like that."

Draco knew he was provoking a reaction when saying that, but he was beginning to lose more than just his patience. His temper was rising. There was something more behind this issue than Hermione what was saying and he wasn't about to wait much longer. He had been in a lot of turmoil since she left the way she had. He wanted answers!

"Respect! Are you kidding me? VOLDEMORT deserved your father's respect did he? It was well-mannered of you to go about being thrilled about muggle killings, was it?Don't you try and teach me about respect and manners Draco Malfoy, when you never displayed any courtesy towards me the entire time I have had the displeasure of knowing you." Hermione was yelling now. She knew what she said was wrong the moment the bitter words snaked their way out of her mouth, but a small part of her was glad she said it. If only for the moment before she saw Draco's face. Her heart sank into her stomach then.

The Leaky Cauldron went quiet. Draco clenched his jaw. His face went extremely paleandfilled withanger. His eyes darkened. She had gone too far. He was nothing like his father. He regretted ever being involved in anything even remotely associated with Voldemort. She had just gone too far. He stood up from his seat, ready to leave.

"I went to every place I could think of trying to find you tonight, Granger. I thought I was chasing after something worthwhile. For all the prejudice you've accused me of during Hogwarts and out of it, you turned out to be the biggest hypocrite in this world. I never claimed to be politically correct and I admitted I was terribly wrong, but you –' Draco paused, biting his tongue to keep from lashing out at Hermione, 'you aren't worth my time." Draco hissed quietly so only Hermione could hear. He slid some coins soundlessly on to the counter and started walking towards the exit.

"Draco wait!" cried Hermione. She hadn't meant it. She was just so angry and hurt and wanted him to be just as hurt; just as angry. Hermione felt trapped and felt like she was being cornered. She really hadn't meant to say anything along those lines. When Draco didn't stop, Hermione laid her money on the counter and caught up with him just before he went out the door.

"Draco… stop. I'm sorry." Hermione grabbed his shoulder. He stopped instantly. Hermione could feel his muscles tense up. Touching him left her body aching for the many things she had experienced while with him, but the whim passed. She was plowed with too many emotions to begin with.

"Malfoy – Draco, I – I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I was just so angry. Not entirely at you. I am sorry. Please don't walk away. You do deserve an explanation. Just - just not here. I want to get out of here. Let's go somewhere else?"

"Not too willing to cause scenes at your expense are you, Granger?" said Draco coldly.

"I – let's just get out of here. I owe you an explanation. I really am sorry," whispered Hermione sincerely. Tears threatened to spill once more.

Draco opened the door and said, "Let's find some place then."

Hermione followed him without a word.

* * *

Since when did Hermione Granger mix about with Draco Malfoy? wondered Tom as he picked up the coins and the glasses from the counter. It certainly had been interesting enough to watch. Hermione could get mean; Tom knew it. He had seen one too many passes at her gone bad. Wizards often attempted to convince her to become more intimate with them, most likely under the influence of heavy drinks. This was of course when she was devoid of any company, particularly two extremely familiar male wizards. She had never needed Tom's help though. They were usually hexed before they knew what happened. But as bad as her temper could be from time to time, she had a warm heart. She almost immediately felt guilty and softened up, like she did tonight. There were many times that she paid for a room for the blokes who got wind of one of her more potent hexes.

Tom hoped that she had enough sense about her not to get too involved with a Malfoy. Her hexes couldn't stop the fierce determination he had seen in that man's eyes. Tom wasn't sure what could stop it. All he knew for certain was that it was a rare sight to see a Malfoy display any sign, except for of course malevolent gestures, angeror arrogance. It was also extremely rare to see a Malfoy let some one humiliate him with out retaliating. Tom silently prayed again that Hermione knew what she was getting into.

* * *

Diagon Alley was gloomy and deserted as most of the shops were closing. A few last minute customers were being ushered out of stores so the shopkeepers could finally close for the night. A faint glow was coming from a path down the alley. Apparently Knockturn Alley was busier at night to accommodate those customers who preferred the anonymity the darkness provided. As Hermione stepped outside she let out a gasp. There was a chill in the air and silk robes did next to nothing to keep the cold from seeping into her bones. If Draco noticed Hermione's discomfort, he did nothing to relieve it. He, himself, had a large cloak keeping him warm. Hermione suspected that it was too much to ask of him at that moment. She smiled internally thinking that it was probably too much to ask of a Malfoy at most moments.

Draco turned around and looked at her expectedly. His face showed indifference, but she could tell he was angry.

"Well Granger, we are we to go? I would suggest Malfoy Manor, but I wouldn't want to turn around at some point and find you gone." His voice made her shiver like the cold never could. It was harsh and to the point. His clipping tones reminded Hermione of the Malfoy she knew at Hogwarts. The boy she thought she had left behind many years ago.

"We'll go to my place, if that's okay with you," said Hermione softly. She avoided looking directly at him.

Draco only nodded and set off towards the apparation point.

* * *

Hermione had a muggle apartment with a beautiful view of London. It was Elizabeth and Jonathan Granger's gift to their daughter upon her graduation. Hermione had secretly wanted to move into a wizarding village, but her parents had chosen such a wonderful place and had it decorated according to her tastes sowonderfullythat she couldn't have refused. She didn't want to either. Her parents had been supportive of everything Hermione did right from the moment Hermione had received her letter from Hogwarts. They didn't always understand everything, but the love never wavered. Refusing such a thoughtful gift from them was unthinkable.

The first thing Draco Malfoy saw upon apparating to Hermione's apartment was her living room. To kill the awkward tension between them, Hermione gave him a tour of her place. She told him how her parents took a while picking everything out for the apartment. Draco thought it a bit weird that the Grangers had done so, but Hermione told him that her parents wanted her to be comfortable and this was the only way ofensuring that. If they had given her money, Hermione would have more than likely spent it on books or potions ingredients, ratherthan furniture.

The living room was large with a blue couch and armchair situated in front of the fireplace in a cozy setting. Dark side tables were at the end of the sofa and a coffee table was in front of it. Small things here and there made the room looked well used and lived in. As much as Draco loved the Manor, it never actually seemed like a place where people lived. It was always clean and immaculate. Everything was extremely well decorated and luxurious at the Manor, but Hermione's place looked more inviting.

The carpet was white, but a blue and gray rug covered the living room area. There was a soft gray throw on the couch and the cushions were arranged in such a way that Draco could easily imagine Hermione curling up with a book and reading by the fireplace. A couple of books were lying on the end tables. There was a large frame with a black screen above the mantle, which Hermione explained was a television. Draco was a little confused, as he had thought televisions looked like weird boxes, but he kept it to himself. Hermione's television looked like a smaller version of the screens one saw at professional quiditch matches. Small picture frames lined the mantle. Draco could see a couple that resembled Hermione in a stationary picture restingon it.Wizarding pictures of Hermione's friends surrounded that picture of whom Draco assumed were Hermione'sparents. Draco saw Harry Potter and the Weasley's in a couple of the otherframes. He scowled at the pictures and they scowled back at him.

Adjacent to the living room was a closed off kitchen. It was spacious and decorated in the same blue and gray tones. It had many muggle appliances thatDraco didn't recognize. There was also a low island in the back corner with a large pantry next to it. The Grangers' especially had the area constructed for Hermione. It was intended to be for making potions and storing her 'special ingredients' – as Elizabeth Granger had called them. Hermione had almost apparently stocked her potions pantry welland put the corner to good use.

Behind the kitchen in a corridor leading further into the back end of the apartment was a room that was being used as an office. Large mahoganyshelves filled with books lined every wall of the room. A large table was placed in one corner and a laptop and printer were sitting on top of it along with some books and old parchments. Draco didn't quite understand what the laptop and printer were and hedidn't ask Hermione to explain either. He made a mental note to check out muggle appliances and everyday mugglethings. He hated being completely ignorant of these things when Hermione seemed so comfortable with them.

Next Draco saw the dining room that was lined with dark wood panels and nice mahogany furniture. The dining room was at the other end of the apartment. Next to the dining room was a sitting area that had large french windows, which led to a large balconey. Towards the back a staircase led undoubtedly up to her bedroom, but Hermione didn't lead him upstairs. It was then that Draco remembered again why he was at her place. He had gotten so caught up in observing everything, to gather little clues on her life, that Draco forgot the real reason he was there.

Hermione led Draco back to the living roomand went into the kitchen to make tea. She came back with two steaming cups. With her wand, she fixed had fixed his tea exactly howhe liked it – with a touch of lemon and a minute amount of honey. Draco drank his tea in silence. He just didn't know what to do. He came here for an explanation, and Granger was stalling - again.

"I guess I'm not going to see any of that so called Gryffindor courage tonight. I would leave, but I don't want to be stuck in this rut every time I see you. Agreeing to be a chaperone – of sorts – for a courting couple is magically binding Granger. We have to see more of each other. So say something!" said Draco. He could feel his patience waning.

"This isn't easy. What would you have me say? What do you want me to explain? Just how messed up my life has been lately?" said Hermione with a pained look on her face.

"Oh come off it Granger! Enough with the rhetorical questions and the sob story I have yet to hear! You obviously didn't cheat on your boyfriend. I didn't peg you for the type to have one night stands, so it must be a relationship thing! Everyone has had relationship problems Granger. You aren't special! Why don't I go first, shall I? I was engaged to what I thought was an amazing woman. She was intelligent, gorgeous, and stylish. She had the manners, the polished features, the prestigious background, anda social standing which complimented every aspect of my life. She possessed everything I thought I could want in a wife. She said she loved me and was devoted and loyal. I thought I was set. I thought I was going to get married and spend my life with a woman who seemed every bit the perfect companion, as she was a "trophy wife." This same woman left me for some ninety year old bachelor who barely had breath left in his chest much less anything in his pants because she 'fell in love with him.' She didn't fall for him, she fell for his money. My mother apparently told her that as a special clause in my father's will for me, I didn't inherit the Malfoy fortune, just part ofthe Black. It was a down right lie of course, but my mother wanted to test her just to be sure since there is no such thing as pre-nuptial agreementsin Pureblood society. Apparently, the Black fortune, as immense as that is, wasn't enough for her and so she left. You may say good – you got rid of her in time, but it was my mistake that I actually fell for the wench's act. I fell for her and cared for her. I have never cared for anyone outside of blood Granger. Now, that was a huge blow to my system, but I got over it Granger, just like so many others before me! You aren't the only one to go through things, _so tell me what happened_!" Draco forcefully said the last part. He had forgotten how bitter he was about what had happened to him.

Draco looked at Hermione. She was sitting at the other end of the couch, opposite him looking like she was ready to fall apart. She had flinched when he had barked out the last line. Her eyes were teary and she was biting her lip. She looked so fragile and uncomfortable.

_If I'm still so angry about Olivia, then I have no right to tell her to do anything. I have no right to imply that she gets over it._

"Hermione," said Draco softly. "Granger it's okay… I was out of line. Look I'm just going to leave. I don't want to know."

Hermione looked up at him, tears flowing gently now. She looked so dejected, so broken.

"Why do they do it?" she whispered. "Why do they _play_ with us? Why do they act like they_ love_ us so much? Why do they end up break down the walls around our heart we so carefully have put up over the years? Touch us in ways that… we've never felt before? Why is it that we become so _attached_ and committed and don't receive genuine affection back? I used to be so smart and so logical. Why was it that I couldn't figure out that his _affection_ wasn't_ real?_ That I got_ lies_ instead of love? Why was it that we couldn't have realized this before and stopped this before they affected us like this? Why did we let them get that close?"

She was fully crying now and Draco didn't know what to do. At the restaurant, the entire table was between him and Hermione, so it didn't feel like he had to do anything even if he had hadenough time to process things and react. But here, there was only an empty space on the couch. Draco moved over the put his arm warily around Hermione's shoulder. He rubbed it cautiously, but strengthened his hold on her when she moved into him and buried her face against his chest. He rubbed her back while he felt her crying and shuddering into him. He was a bit uncomfortable with this. Draco Malfoy rarely comforted people, but he didn't move. He didn't think he could really. Something almost magnetic kept him with her. He could tell it was getting harder and harder for her to breath while sobbing.

"Marcus – Marcus Brown. I- I didn't che-eat on him w-with you. I didn't! I broke up with h-him the night that, that we saw each other. I go- got s-so scared afterwards. I didn't mean to leave you. I-I don't d-do stuff like th-that. It was too mu-much too soon. At first, he w-was fine and he – he said he loved me Draco…" Hermione continued her story and Draco rubbing her back and arms tentively.

By the time she was done, she was hyperventilating and it took Draco a lot of rubbing and soothing (and other comforting notions that werecompletely alien to him) until she finallystopped. Brown really had done a number on her. No wonder she had gotten scared and left. How could she trust _him_, Draco Malfoy, muggleborn hater extraordinaire, when she didn't trust regular men to do right by her. He didn't know what would become of this, and right now he was too concerned about Hermione to care, but he did know that Brown had another curse headed his way.

It was nearly fifteen minutes before Draco realized that Hermione had thoroughly exhausted herself and was sleeping against him. Draco regretted putting her through this, but he knew it was better that she told him. It was better for both of them.

Draco knew he had better return home. He hadn't entirely been welcome to stay the night. He laid gently Hermione on her side on the couch. Draco had debated on whether or not to carry her up to her room, but as it hadn't been on the tour of her place, he didn't dare do it. Who knew what would offend an emotionally unstable Granger. Not that he was completely emotionally sound, but Draco knew enough to not give her a reason to get paranoid.

As Draco was about to pull the throw that was lying on the couch up to Hermione's shoulder, Hermione moved in her sleep and turned from her side to lay on her back. Draco's hand was directly over her chest, which was softly rising and falling. _Well this seems familiar. An unconscious Granger, and me in a position where if she doesn't hex me, Potter and Weasley sure would._

Draco let the throw fall on her with out attempting to tuck her in. Hermione was still in her silk robes and it had gotten chilly in the apartment. Draco took his wand and fired-up the fireplace. He thendeposited the teacups in the kitchen sink. Looking around and making sure everything seemed all right, he quickly grabbed some parchment and wrote a note before apparating home.

_Dear Granger,_

_Though it was quite interesting watching you attempt to damage my new robes, I'll have you know that they are shielded and charmed against such endeavors, so your efforts have gone to waste. Though now, I almost wish they had been ruined – I could have sent Potter or Weasley the bill. Ah well, maybe next time, eh Granger? No need to pout. **I know you are stronger than this. **I will see you next outing. Send Miss Weasley my regards._

Draco A. Malfoy


	6. An Old Flame

**Author's Note: **I have been trying to write and add to chapters when I feel inspiration strike. It's not often, but at least if I try to add a little at a time, the chapters should be longer and of a better quality. Although I think it backfired on me this time… I wrote too much for one chapter – I think I ended up with 18 plus pages and I couldn't find an appropriate way to end the chapter so I chopped it up into two for fear that readers might find it too lengthy. While this installment seems all right, the next chapter has yet to be completed – which I suppose is a good thing since I know what the next chapter is about! I'm sure ya'll will like it! I am going to try my hardest to finish it off soon. Anyhow, in the mean time, feed a hungry author and review … and then review some more!

**lauren49ers / **Thank you for your review! Unfortunately, the role that Blaise and Ginny play in this fic is about to change. You'll see that in this chapter. It is a filler for the next chapter really, but important to the current plot I have for the fic. Narcissa may not make an appearance too soon, but who knows? Maybe inspiration will strike me and she might become more important. Hehehe the power of suggestion already has the wheels in my head turning! Let me know what you think of this chapter's developments.

**Madhumitha Raghavan** / Awww! I'm honored to be the first person you have ever reviewed! Gives me a warm fuzzy feeling! Thanks for commenting about the flow between the characters. The dialogue is what worries me the most. I have experimented more on that during this chapter though it's not between Draco and Hermione. It's hard for me to make the dialogue seem realistic – especially if a person is bickering or arguing back and forth. I would appreciate hearing what you think of the dialogue in this chapter.

**dracosbabi05 / **Thanks for the review – I have that whole 'they like my story – they really do!' moment when people review! In my mind, Draco usually has a hard time being nice to people. He can manage civility and being professional, but has a hard time opening up his emotions. He doesn't do it easily and Hermione has really affected him to get him to open up about his past relationship. I don't want Draco to drop everything about his character and fall head over heels in fluffy love with Hermione. I'd like to build up to that point. You won't see too much of Draco and Hermione in this chapter though. In the next it's all them with a side of Blaise and Ginny!

**moxie & Brittany & Br0KeNDoLL & marajade64 / **Thank you for reviewing moxie, Brittany, Br0KeNDoLL, and marajade64 – hopefully you'll like this chapter! As I've said before, even though it's a filler for the next chapter, it's important to things later on in the plot. I love seeing Draco and Hermione together, but don't like it happening too quickly cause it's hard to get two people to fall for each other, and even harder when they have the history that these two do!

**Aisha**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter! But if I did, it would go something like this… **

**Chapter Six: An Old Flame**

_Dear Granger,_

_Though it was quite interesting watching you attempt to damage my new robes, I'll have you know that they are shielded and charmed against such endeavors, so your efforts have gone to waste. Though now, I almost wish they had been ruined – I could have sent Potter or Weasley the bill. Ah well, maybe next time, eh Granger? No need to pout. **I know you are stronger than this. **I will see you next outing. Send Miss Weasley my regards._

Draco A. Malfoy

He had left a note. A cheeky one at that! Hermione did not sense any hint of true arrogance in the sardonic letter. Draco Malfoy was beginning to grow on her.

Hermione had gotten up with a slight headache and a dry mouth. She wrapped her hair quickly in a makeshift bun and headed upstairs to her bedroom. Slipping off the expensive and now extremely wrinkle silk robe, she went into her bathroom and took a mild hangover potion. The effects were immediate. The potion dissolved away her headache and began to re-hydrate the young witch though it left an extremely unpleasant taste. _Bloody thing starts out with an aftertaste! _

Hermione took a quick shower and got dressed for the day. She had nothing planned and wanted to lounge around with a good book after finishing off some errands on her list. She just wanted to spend the day sort of relaxing and getting everything that happened in the last couple of months out of her system. She went back down stairs and went into the kitchen to prepare a meal of some sort as she slept into the early afternoon. When Hermione walked into the kitchen she saw beautiful basket sitting on the counter with an enormous green and gold bow. Hermione opened the basket and a plethora of delicious smells attacked her. Three large platters with silver covers with the Malfoy crest carved into them were placed inside the magically enlarged basket. There was another smaller basket inside which contained many delicate jars and containers.

Hermione opened the first of the covered platters to discover heaps of hot Belgian waffles with tiny pearls of sugar standing beside scones, raspberry croissants, and toast cut into small triangles. The second platter contained a large array of fresh fruits and cheeses. Though Hermione could not make out all the cheeses, she took delight in seeing pomegranates, citrus fruits, grapes, cantaloupe and melon slices among the vast variety of beautifully displayed fresh fruits. The last platter contained sausages, kippers, fried tomatoes, fried potatoes, omelets, and scrambled eggs. Everything was steaming hot and made her mouth water.

The smaller basket was the best, Hermione decided, for it contained tiny and yet exquisite crystal pots and jars full of butter, cream cheese, golden syrup, clotted cream, and many fruit preserves, jams and jellies. There was also a large thermos filled with hot chocolate. Smelling the chocolate made Hermione giggle like a little girl. It was enough food for at least five people. Could Draco possibly plan on joining her? She found herself excited at the prospect. Malfoy definitely knew how to eat well and after last night, Hermione found that she might actually be able to enjoy his company.

Suddenly a soft whoosh from the living room alerted Hermione that someone had just arrived via floo. _Draco! _She rushed through the kitchen and into the living room.

"Thank you! It's all so wonderful, but a bit too much for me alone…" started Hermione enthusiastically. She stopped abruptly. Hermione blinked. It wasn't Draco Malfoy. She had been expecting deep gray eyes, but found herself staring into startling green ones.

"Har… Harry!" cried Hermione in surprise. Hermione had not seen Harry Potter outside of his home since he and Ron paid that visit to Marcus a while ago. Harry had become a complete recluse, choosing to remain at Grimmauld Place after the war. He spent his days immersed in the task of making Grimmauld Place not only livable again, but as magnificent as it used to be – sans the whole 'dark arts' décor. It seemed like it was all the kept him going these days.

With Voldemort gone, Harry still wasn't able to get the thirst for revenge out of his system. He then fell back into despair remembering everyone and everything he had lost because of Voldemort. Everyone tried help Harry cope with his pain, but after a while figured it was best to leave Harry alone. He rarely left Grimmauld Place, but everyone made sure that Harry had visitors at least every other day. It scared Hermione to see him out like this now… He didn't look happy or relaxed like he was over his pain, but held the same grave countenance upon his face as he always did. Something was wrong though; otherwise he wouldn't have come to her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't who you were expecting Hermione. Are you to have company? I can leave…" Harry said in the same monotonous melancholy voice he had adopted after the Dark Lord's demise.

"Oh no! Harry you know you are always welcome at any hour, day or night. So drop the civil act!" Hermione scolded Harry. They were too close for him to be acting like this with her.

Harry stepped out of the fireplace and into the living room, brushing the soot off him as he did. He waved his wand over himself and all of it disappeared.

Though Harry didn't look sick (thanks to Mrs. Weasley insistence that he eat each and every meal thoroughly), he did look extremely pale. Harry hadn't been out in the sun at all. He seemed more muscular than Hermione remembered, but it was probably due to all the work he was putting into his late godfather's house. That's all he ever did now; work himself to exhaustion so he wouldn't have to think or dream about the past. It was depressing to Hermione to see her friend so desolate when he had once been so full of life.

Hermione found herself wishing that Draco had not wanted to share the contents of the basket with her now. She couldn't have him here while Harry was here. This was the first time Harry had left the house and she wasn't going to have him being uncomfortable. She could send Draco a quick owl, but then if he hadn't planned on coming, it wouldn't look too well. Hermione decided to take her chances and leave the matter alone. She'd deal with it if she'd have to.

Flashing Harry a brilliant smile, Hermione wrapped herself around her friend.

"It's good to see you out Harry. Are you hungry? I have a magnificent array of food in the kitchen! Come, let's sit there and eat!"

Harry held on to her a little bit more and finally let her pull him into the kitchen. Harry sat down and gave Hermione a weak smile at the sight of the food. His smile disappeared when he saw the crest on the silverware. Harry chose not to comment though. Hermione's life was her own. He had no right to interfere now that he had shunned his friends away.

Hermione saw his expression and started to explain.

"Malfoy was here last night Harry. He sent this basket this morning. We got into an argument and I guess this is his way of making amends, though I must admit, I think I was in the wrong this time."

Harry looked up Hermione as soon as she mentioned Malfoy. He knew the basket was from Malfoy, but he couldn't imagine why. They were dating and she didn't even tell him? He spent the night here?

"Don't misunderstand Harry," said Hermione seeing the look on his face. "Just like I am Ginny's 'chaperone' for this pureblood courting thing, Malfoy is Blaise Zabini's 'chaperone.' That's all."

"Oh."

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Hermione fixing him a large plate of just about everything in the basket.

"Nothing," he replied looking at his food. He picked up his fork and started to move his eggs around.

Hermione poured him a cup of hot chocolate and sat down opposite him. It wouldn't do to push him too much at this point.

"So how is the renovation coming? Last time I visited you said you recovered the silverware that Mungdungus Fletcher sold off. Did you find a place to put them? Along with the other china and silverware?"

"Yeah. I did. Dobby found an old cupboard just for it. It was originally meant for displaying such things. He and I polished it up and placed it in the dining hall. It's no longer dark and severe. Dobby and I put some warmth into it. I know Sirius would have liked to dine there now. The dinning hall I mean. It's more inviting now."

"That's great Harry! We'll have to throw a dinner or a party once you're done with everything. Does that sound good to you? It's doesn't have to be a big thing, but it'll be good to have people liven up Grimmauld Place. Put its new comfy feel to good use! What do you say?"

"Yeah. Okay."

"So er… How does Buckbeak like the barn you've built for him? Is he comfortable there? I was really impressed when I saw it! Hagrid said you wanted a couple more hippogriffs to keep Buckbeak company? Is that safe with Bill's kids visiting from time to time?"

"Well I couldn't keep horses with Buckbeak there, he'd scare them. Grimmauld place isn't Buckbeak's permanent home. He'll be at Hogwarts for as long as Hagrid needs him for lessons, but I like to have him around. Hagrid is going to send over a couple of other hippogriff's from Hogwarts for a while until it's time to send Buckbeak back. The kids won't be in any danger. I've put enough wards around the barn and the surrounding grounds to keep the kids away. It's nice seeing them playing out on the grounds. I wouldn't want to give anyone a reason for them not to."

"You also put in a quiditch pitch and a variety of things around Grimmauld place I hear. I'm sorry I haven't been there often. I've had a lot of things on my mind and was wallowing after … well after I saw that that two-bit arsehole for what he really was. I just had to sort some things out."

"It's okay. I understand Hermione."

"I'm sure you do Harry, but I'm over him now! In fact, after work, I think I will spend my evenings helping you with the renovations. Put a woman's touch to the house! Honestly, a quiditch pitch and stable is just fine, but what the place needs are gardens as well. You can be in charge of the vegetable garden and I'll tackle the flower beds."

Harry's eyes brightened at this a little. He still hadn't eaten anything though.

"That way, we can always place fresh cut flowers around the house to give it that extra something! I feel as if a little color and greenery inside will help Grimmauld Place truly come alive! Now what do you prefer… roses or –"

"So it's Zabini?"

"Excuse me? What Harry?"

"It's Zabini? The one Ginny's engaged to?"

_Oh. That explains it, but Harry never showed any interest in Ginny after the war… I mean it's been a long, long time. Even she moved on after a while… Oh Harry! _Hermione's heart went out to her friend.

"She's not engaged Harry, but yes, Zabini is courting her," said Hermione softly, wishing it weren't true.

Harry's eyes were downcast.

"Is she happy with him?" he asked cautiously.

"She seems like it. Harry… she waited for you. She really, really did. You never said anything. To anyone of us. Any signal, any gesture would have been more than enough for her to continue on waiting… But after so long, she lost hope. She didn't want to bother you. She thought you didn't want her anymore. She said she knew Zabini in Hogwarts. They dated for a brief while… Oh Harry! I don't know what to say…"

"It's okay Hermione. I know, it's my fault."

"No Harry, that's not what I meant! I mean you have had a lot on your plate. We recovered from the war faster, though not without scars, but you… we know it's affected you more than anyone."

Harry remained silent.

"Harry. Don't be down. There are a lot of other girls out there. I mean you are young and you're bloody Harry Potter! There is a very lucky girl out there who is meant for you!"

"She's different and now I've lost her. I've been so stupid. I should've said something."

"Yes, you should have, but all is not lost? I mean they aren't married yet are they? Maybe it won't work out between them? I can talk to her. See if she still thinks of you. Harry she's liked you since she met you! There is still a little hope."

"No! If she's happy, if he treats her, as she ought to be treated, then let her be. Don't mention any of this to her Hermione."

"But Harry-"

"No buts Hermione. Swear you won't tell her any of this. She deserves a chance to truly work it out with him. Swear to me Hermione."

"Oh all right, but I still say I ought to talk to her…"

"Hermione, no."

Harry looked so forlorn that Hermione chose to just stay silent. While she swore that she wouldn't tell Ginny what Harry told her, she wasn't going to leave it alone. Hermione was determined to put Ginny's relationship with Blaise under the utmost scrutiny until she either found a way to help her best friend or found concrete proof that Ginny had no intention of thinking of Harry ever again.

Hermione sighed and took a sip of her hot chocolate. It was evident that the contents of the basket had warming charms on them for her hot chocolate and the rest of the food still seemed quite warm and fresh even.

_Swoosh!_

_Swoosh!_

_Oh my… the floo… who can that be? Two people!_

Hermione excused herself from the kitchen and went to check the living room to see who had arrived. The floo was only triggered to block people when they were potentially unsafe according to Hermione's preferences. The network then allowed a 'floo call' for the person to talk to Hermione through the fireplace and gain her permission before entering. Hermione wasn't worried about who had entered, but as she wasn't expecting anyone and didn't want to see someone who would potentially upset Harry even more, she was anxious to see who had arrived.

"Hermione!" said one.

"Mione!" exclaimed the other.

"There's our favorite brunette!" they said in unison.

"Oh! Fred and George! What are you guys doing here? Come on in! Want to join us for brunch? Harry's here!" said Hermione.

She was shocked to see the twins as they rarely visited with out being invited to dinner or any such other thing involving food. Sure they cared about her, but they tended to behave more often then not when food was around so Hermione, for the most part, was glad of the infrequent visits. But if they were here now, maybe they could cheer Harry up a little.

"Harry?" said George.

"Harry Potter?" said Fred.

"The man with the pickle-colored eyes?" asked George

"And the unhealthy fixation with fixing things lately?" added Fred.

"How did you get him to come out?" asked George.

"Did you club him or drug him? I mean it's no fair! You could have told us. We've been meaning to test out our latest WWW items," whined Fred mockingly.

"Oh, you two are horrid. No I didn't force him in any way to come. He just did and he's more than welcome to drop by any time!" Hermione replied.

"Like us?" the twins said again in unison.

"Most people do prefer a prior warning with you two," said Hermione smirking. "So would you two care to cheer up a fellow Gryffindor?"

"Well you did say there was brunch and Harry doesn't eat too much anymore does he?" said George grinning.

"At least not when mum's not around anyhow," Fred put in.

"So we'd be delighted!" exclaimed George and strode towards the kitchen.

"Hermione, we'd do anything for 'the-boy-who-finally-left-his-house'," said Fred a little more seriously.

"Yeah," said George. "We all owe him so much."

The door to the kitchen swung open. Fred and George stopped when they saw Harry. His eyes were glassy. It made Hermione's heart melt seeing him this way, but she pretended there was nothing wrong.

"Harry! Glad you decided to get out of that _grim old place_ mate!" exclaimed Fred going over to pat Harry on the back with more force than necessary.

"You should have told us! We would have had fan girls screaming your name and asking you to sign their robes as soon as you went outside! It would have been spectacular!" said George sitting down opposite Harry.

"Yeah. You could have signed their bobble-head versions of yourself. The novelty items are magnificent! You should really have informed us mate! There's plenty a lady just waiting for you to emerge!" said Fred.

"Yeah – like mum!" said George.

"No kidding! Every sentence she starts off with is 'That poor dear-'" said Fred.

" -- when will he be blessed with Ron's appetite?" inserted George finishing his brother's imitation of their mother.

Harry snorted.

"If Ron didn't have a well paying position with the Cannons, he could eat everyone out of house and home. I'm sure your mum didn't mean that," replied Harry. He was smiling slightly.

"Exactly," agreed Fred sitting up straighter in his seat next to Harry now that their friend had actually said something. "But mum still refers to him as a growing boy. I doubt even Bill's stopped growing in her eyes."

"Don't get me started on Bill and his brats. I swear those kids are a menace. They raid our stores ever chance they get. I don't care if they aren't even five yet, I see Fred in them every time I look at them and I can tell you mate, it's scary…" said George shaking his head.

Harry laughed.

"Oh come off it George! We all know I'm the handsome one!" proclaimed Fred with an air of exaggerated arrogance.

Hermione and Harry both laughed at that.

"Oh are you now? Well my mum says I'm dashing!" said George.

"Well, mum also says that about Percy – so there," replied Fred.

George scowled.

"Fine bro, you can be the dashing one," he said to Fred, laughing.

Fred looked like he was about to give a retort, but instead finally focused his attention on the food since he saw Harry looked better.

"Hermione wow! All this delicious food! Excellent looking nosh indeed!" said Fred.

"You didn't make it, did you?" asked George innocently.

Hermione 'hmphed'. The twins still wouldn't let her forget a dinner she cooked a long time ago when she had lost her sense of taste for a week as a side effect of substandard potion. The food turned out to be awful because she stubbornly refused help in making it regardless of her impaired taste buds. She was otherwise a pretty good cook.

"No I did not make it, but it would be just as good as if I did," snapped Hermione playfully.

Fred and George comically eyed the food with suspicion. As if after thinking hard about it, they shrugged together.

"Food is food, mum always says!" said George.

"No need to waste anything," added Fred.

George spotted the Malfoy crest and looked at Hermione.

"Oi! Did you nick these off of Malfoy? Hehehe! What's that git done to for you to invoke your wrath upon his kitchen?" asked George.

"Not that we mind," added Fred.

"Malfoy sent her this basket. I'm guessing as some sort of apology," said Harry. His green eyes were twinkling.

"Oh did he now? Whatever for Mione dearest?" asked Fred with a mischievous look.

"Never you mind!" said Hermione.

"You know Hermione, we should wrap all this up and take it away to have tested. You never know with Malfoy," said George in a falsely solemn tone.

"Yes! Of course we'll let you know if it was safe or not!" said Fred.

"Oh no you don't! You sit right there," replied Hermione handing him and George plates.

Hermione joined the young men at the table and every one ate and participated in the lively conversation that was usually associated with the twins. Harry actually ate heartily and Hermione was glad of it. Fred and George helped finish off the contents of the platters with ease and Hermione was glad of the company that she and Harry received. Hermione found out that although the platters disappeared as they were emptied, the beautiful crystal pots and jars from the smaller basket remained and were charmed so that their contents were everlasting.

"Harry, you know there are folk songs about you that your fans have made up!" said George grinning madly.

"Yes Harry! Would you like us to serenade you?" asked Fred.

Harry cringed.

"No thanks guys," replied Harry genuinely as he went to the sink to wash his plate.

"Harry don't worry about the dishes, I'll do those later." said Hermione.

Harry grinned and followed everyone into Hermione's living room.

"So fellows, while it's lovely having you two here, you don't often stop off for random visits. What's up?" asked Hermione after everyone had settled down comfortably

"We want to know what happened on Ginny's ron day woo with that Blazy Abini bloke!" said George.

Hermione rolled her eyes and glanced at Harry. His face was strained and lips formed a thin line.

"Yeah! Ginny came in and said she had a wonderful evening-" said Fred.

Hermione cut him off.

"If she did, then she did guys. What can I do about it? I mean Ginny's not the type to lie and say she had a good time when she didn't. And she's definitely not the type to not stick up for herself if someone has wronged her. Honestly, if he treated her badly, then she would have been ranting and raving about him after having hexed him. So I guess it's safe to say that she had a good time if she said she did," said Hermione not daring to look at Harry.

"Yes, that's true enough, but then explain to us, oh know-it-all, why did we hear her crying at night?" said George with a slight edge. All the Weasley men were protective of Ginny.

"We were at the Burrow, late last night and heard her as we passed by her door," added Fred with a serious look.

"If he did anything to her,' said George, 'he's dead. We need to know what happened Hermione."

Hermione was shocked. Ginny seemed to have a wonderful time. Before going to the bar, Hermione had informed Ginny that she left for the night due to a prior obligation in the morning (which was a complete lie as both witches knew) and had asked her if she was okay. Ginny had replied that she was already home, Blaise had already dropped her off and that she had a wonderful time. So what could have happened?

"I'm sorry guys… I don't know. She seemed like she was having a great evening and nothing really went wrong… I don't know what it could be. Did you guys ask her?" asked Hermione.

"What and get stuff thrown at us if it was 'that time' for her!" replied George.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'll ask her later alright?" said Hermione.

"Fine. Just let us know in case we need to go kick some Zabeen's arse," said Fred fervently.

"You in on it Harry? I mean you've got a mean right hook – Marcus Brown still hasn't forgotten that," George said.

Harry nodded. His jaw was clenched.

The twins then proceeded to 'rescue Harry from Hermione's nerd-like tendencies for much more masculine terms of celebration now that Harry had finally come out.' Which only just meant that they were going to grab all the close blokes they could and get piss drunk at the Three Broomsticks. Ron, the rest of the Weasley's had already been invited and had accepted with in minutes. Hermione could hear Fred saying to Harry before the redhead jumped into the fireplace, after his brother –"Really mate, if you had stayed any longer she would have tried to reminisce about 'old times' and start quoting Hogwarts – A History." _Swoosh! _And gone was Fred.

Harry shook his head.

"You probably would do that Hermione," he said teasingly.

"Off with you, Potter!" said Hermione pushing him slightly. He needed to get out and have a bit of fun with the boys.

"Hermione, you'll let me know about Ginny, right?" asked Harry softly.

"Of course I will. Now go before those fools come back thinking I've hypnotized you with my nerdy super powers."

Harry gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and with that he left.


	7. As If On Wings

**Author's Note: **As promised – the second half of the originally very long chapter. Bare with me though – it is D/Hr – I swear it! Enjoy! Again – review and then review some more please! It keeps me going!

Aisha

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter! But if I did, it would go something like this… **

**Chapter Seven: As If On Wings**

Hermione set out to write Draco a thank-you note for the basket. In it, she put out a genuine offer of friendship, which the Slytherin accepted gracefully. Hermione spent the rest of her day running errands and thinking about Harry. He would be all right, she was sure of it. Harry had gone through worse. While not thinking of Harry or being preoccupied with her errands, a certain blond kept popping up in her thoughts. Hermione wanted to truly get to know Draco Malfoy and she kept thinking about what he liked or what he disliked or what his opinion was on all sorts of things. Hermione thought it completely natural to think of her new found friend this way and was delighted to think that she could refer to him as a friend now.

Draco had always intrigued her at Hogwarts. He was intelligent as far as books and marks went, but he was quite clever in a great many other ways as well. If only he had focused on the right things at Hogwarts, Hermione was sure Draco would have made an excellent friend. She tried not to think of him in sexual ways and succeeded for the most part during the day. At night, it was a different story, but Hermione kept reminding herself that she did not need a man to complicate her life at this point. Every so often, Hermione would indulge in a light fantasy starring the Slytherin. It helped her drift off to sleep at night. It was ludicrous to think of it in the practicality of her days, but at night Hermione let go of all her inhibitions regarding men and found that Draco Malfoy, more often then not, fulfilled many of her fantasy scenarios – whether they were of a sexual nature or otherwise. While she experienced first hand what Malfoy was capable of in the intimate department, she found that she craved to see what Draco would be like in normal scenarios. Hermione was lonely and found that she missed having the intellectual fulfillment that Marcus had once been able to provide her with. Well, very early in the relationship anyhow. She missed the companionship and the feeling that she was wanted and needed the most. Marcus hadn't truly ever fulfilled those areas.

The next day Hermione visited the Burrow. Ginny and Hermione decided to go shopping at Diagon Alley and then hit muggle London. Ginny seemed happy enough so Hermione decided not to inquire about her crying right away and told her what happened between her and Draco. It was amazing how secure Hermione felt after talking to Malfoy. She told Ginny everything that went on, from their first encounter together after the recital to what happened after dinner at the Jade Wand. Ginny went all giggly and started asking very personal questions about Malfoy's performance, but Hermione blushed and told her she didn't want to think about it as Malfoy and her were probably only going to be friends. Ginny had given Hermione her patented 'We'll see' look.

Blaise and Draco had decided on taking them to a muggle amusement park later on that week and Ginny wanted to get some new muggle clothes They had been walking for a while around London and going to various shops trying to find just the right pair of jeans. Ginny and Hermione finally stopped at a muggle ice cream shop and rested their feet.

"You know Harry showed up yesterday at my flat," said Hermione casually, watching her friend closely.

The red head stopped licking on her strawberry ice cream and looked at Hermione.

"Harry actually left Grimmauld Place?" asked Ginny quietly. "How is he?"

"He's going to be okay. He said he didn't want to push any of us away, but just had to deal with things himself before he could truly face the world," embellished Hermione. The words were true even if they weren't Harry's.

"The four of us had brunch together: Harry, the twins, and I. I told you Draco sent a basket full of breakfast items."

"Did he eat much?" asked Ginny.

"Who?" asked Hermione even though she knew which he Ginny was referring to.

"Harry…"

"Yeah – thanks to the twins. Your family's appetite must be contagious. I suppose it's a good sign that he responded to them. I mean he laughed Ginny! Harry laughed a little and joked around a little and let us see a glimmer of the person he used to be. There's still hope we'll get him back," said Hermione, all the while measuring her friend's reaction.

"Harry laughed? That's… that's great!" said Ginny with a small smile. It didn't reach her eyes, but Hermione knew she genuinely meant it. Ginny still cared for Harry, but Hermione needed to find out exactly how much Blaise meant to her. She wouldn't manipulate her friend if she did indeed love Blaise Zabini, but if it were possible for Ginny and Harry to get together again, then Hermione would do all she could to ensure that her friends were truly happy again.

Hermione and Ginny finished up their shopping and went to the Burrow for supper. Hermione hadn't asked Ginny about the crying, but she would eventually. Ginny had a far away look in her eyes the rest of the evening. Before going back home, Hermione asked if she would be meeting Ginny to go meet the boys together later on for the day at the amusement park or would Ginny be going with Blaise. Ginny told Hermione she would be arriving with Blaise and discussed when and where to meet up. Hermione noticed her friend didn't seem as excited about this as she was earlier today, but Hermione wouldn't comment on it just yet. Not until Ginny said something herself. She didn't want to coerce her friend into leaving anyone. Her feelings were conflicted, but she knew there were lines she couldn't cross in good conscience.

True to her word Hermione spent the next couple of evenings with Harry laying out the plans for landscaping. Hermione told Harry that Ginny seemed fine and neglected to tell him Ginny's reaction when his name came up. Hermione didn't want Harry to have false hopes. It was best for now that he kept his expectations low. Harry proved to be more talkative now and seemed to be coming out of his reclusive stage. He was getting the color back to his cheeks as well since they had been touring the grounds often, figuring out the landscaping details. His skin was loosing the pale, sick look, due to the fresh air and sunlight Harry was getting.

Hermione visited Buckbeak and saw that he had some companions. Harry was very attentive of the hippogriffs and took care to provide them with everything to make them comfortable. Though Harry hadn't been taking care of himself all too well, he did seem to make sure everyone else was taken care of. Hermione never saw Dobby as happy as he was now and Harry's guests never had anything to complain of other than the dejected state of their host.

Charlie dropped by an evening when Hermione was there. He had come to show Harry photographs of a new species of dragon that he had found around the mountains of northern Asia. Though the pictures were actually meant for Hagrid, Charlie dropped them off with Harry. Hermione thought it a bit odd that Charlie didn't just visit Hagrid himself or owl them, but Charlie confided in Hermione later that the men got together and decided to give Harry little 'chores' in order to get him out of the house. Hagrid in turn had invited Harry to dinner later on that week so Harry didn't think too much of it. At least, he wouldn't catch on too soon with the state he was in.

Since the afternoon Harry visited, Hermione hadn't heard from Draco Malfoy again after he accepted her offer of friendship. She did think of him here or there, but didn't like to dwell too much on the Slytherin – he confused her. Work had kept her immensely busy and because she was completely captivated by her research, it wasn't hard to keep her mind off of him. The day they were supposed to meet Ginny and Blaise at the amusement park, Hermione realized that she had actually been actively avoiding thinking of Malfoy- at least in the day. She had no idea why either. She did want to be friends with him and did promise to try to enjoy the time they had to spend together, so why was she trying to think about everything else other than Draco by the end of the week?

At nights, Hermione took a dream-less sleep potion, convincing herself that she was too exhausted from work and needed her rest, but she could normally get a good amount of sleep without it as well. It finally dawned on her that she was trying to quell the attraction that she had felt towards Malfoy since they had been 'together.' She didn't know what name to give the occurrence and chose to use safe words rather than terms that implied too much meaning. He was an undeniably attractive man, but she didn't think that she could risk falling for a man this soon. Sure, Malfoy had proved himself to be better than he was at Hogwarts, but Hermione couldn't trust so soon.

In her fantasies, Hermione could handle Draco Malfoy because she could control him, but the idea of getting close to the real Malfoy scared her. Her dreams evolved when she went to sleep and took her fantasies and ran away with them to the point where Hermione would wake up with the best feeling in the world, only to be followed by feelings of dread. She didn't want to get involved with any man. They weren't worth it to her. No matter how nice they were before Hermione got together with them, afterwards, Hermione would keep up the effort to keep them happy and satisfied, but the effort from their part would always disappear.

It had with Marcus and Hermione saw a pattern in the relationships around her. Men would be nice and unbearably sweet and caring to a woman, before the two became a couple or started seeing each other exclusively or even, in some cases, got married. After the commitment, the concern and attention and sheer dedication faded. Men became more comfortable because most knew their women wouldn't leave. Women, on the hand, who had become used to the attention and the certain amount of work their men had initially put into the relationship, eventually became disgruntled when their partners didn't make the effort anymore.

Hermione couldn't believe she was thinking of Draco Malfoy and relationships at the same time. When she admitted it to herself that she found she was attracted to him, she rarely admitted things such as these with out conjuring up excuses to cover up the attraction. Hermione convinced herself that she was only attracted to him because the night after the concert was an emotional time for her and she had needed someone. She got a little attached to him because she was so overwhelmed with all the feelings that were washing over her. Besides, Malfoy didn't care about it really in Hermione's opinion. He was only being decent to spare her feelings. He had wanted her to leave and would have said so in the morning. Hermione didn't know why he was being decent, but anyhow – she was going to be friends with him wasn't she? Just friends. Some cordial circumstances would make her realize that her attraction was superficial and she and Draco would fall into a sort of civil acquaintance at the very least or maybe an intellectual friendship in the best of scenarios.

Hermione was supposed to meet Ginny, Blaise, and Draco at the entrance to the theme park at noon. Hermione knew that the best attire for theme parks always consisted of jeans and t-shirts and had advised Ginny on this as well. Hermione had settled on a white t-shirt, jeans, and white flip-flips with tiny crystals on the straps. White flip-flops became dirty easily, but Hermione would cast a 'scourgify' and they were a clean and bright as when she had first bought them. As an afterthought, Hermione grabbed a gray pashmina in case it got chilly later on in the evening.

The pashmina was made of cashmere and had a wonderful design woven into it with blue silk threads and decorated with light blue beads. Hermione's mother had gotten it for her and it suited Hermione's nature perfectly. She tended to go for simple things as far as clothes and fashion were concerned, but added feminine articles here and there to emphasize that while she was known to be a bookworm, she was no tomboy as most had wrongly assumed in the past. Grabbing her purse and her wand and checking quickly in a mirror to make sure she looked presentable, Hermione made her way downstairs from her bedroom.

_Swoosh!_

_Oh, who could it possibly be now? _thought Hermione, a little nervously. If it was the twins, she would never make it on time to meet Ginny. Or, worse, if it was Harry, she hadn't the heart to tell him where she was going and he would feel unwelcome. _Please don't let it be Harry! _

Standing by the fireplace was Draco Malfoy, looking far too good than any man should be able to in what he was wearing. In lieu of the formal wizarding attire and expensive Italian leather shoes she was used to seeing him in, Draco was wearing a charcoal-gray shirt, dark jeans and regular muggle shoes. He also held a leather jacket in his hands. Hermione's eyes traveled across his chest to his muscular pale arms. Hermione could make out the veins in the sinewy arms. She felt weak in the knees. Draco Malfoy had no business looking as sexy as he did now, even while he was dressed casually. The shirt complimented his pale gray eyes, making them appear darker than usual or was she imagining it? He was looking at her with those eyes and she felt as if her knees wouldn't be able to hold her for much longer. Could it be desire that she saw in them?

_Stop playing games with yourself Hermione. You are seeing only what you want to. _Hermione scolded herself.

"Like what you see Granger?" asked Draco with a small smirk. Hermione had been downright staring at him.

"Hmmm…? Oh, no! I mean – I was just surprised to see you here … in muggle clothes and all… ummm I mean – Well weren't we supposed to meet at the entrance to the park?" Hermione was flustered and broke her gaze away from Draco. A blush was creeping up her neck and cheeks; she could feel it.

"Since we are going to a muggle park, muggle clothes were appropriate. I thought we had already decided on this? Are these clothes not suitable? I can change before we leave." said Draco solemnly, but there was amusement in his eyes.

"No the clothes are perfect! I mean, it's just unusual seeing you in muggle clothes – that's all. Anyhow, what are you doing here?" said Hermione trying to regain some of her dignity as she had started to stare again.

"Granger, _We _were supposed to meet Blaise and Ginny in front of the park. I thought Ginny cleared that with you? That was the impression Blaise had me under. Well, regardless, you are dressed and I assume ready to go? There is no real problem is there then?" Draco maintained his civil tone though a smile threatened to show. Hermione was looking very pretty today and exuded more confidence then in their last encounter even if she was a bit flustered. She looked amazing when she was flustered. Draco thanked his lucky stars once more that he had the opportunity to try to get closer to Hermione, even if he did have to put up with being around Blaise and Ginny.

Hermione shook her head slightly to clear it and started to feel her knees regain their solid forms after their transformations from the jello-like state they were in when Hermione first saw Draco. It wouldn't do to melt around him if she was trying actively not to fall for the man. Or any man for that matter.

"I suppose not. No real problem. Anyhow, it was interesting that you boys chose a muggle park. It sounds like fun! I haven't been to one in ages!" she said excitedly.

"We thought you two might enjoy it. I thought you would be okay with it and seeing as how this one just opened recently, there wasn't a great chance that you would have already visited. We also have a carpet ride planned for the evening. I had it cleared with the ministry." Said Draco as he extended his arm out to her.

Taking his arm, Hermione scowled mentally as her stomach fluttered. His arms felt as sexy as they looked. Hermione was surprised her knees hadn't decided on reverting back to jello status.

"But flying carpets are illegal everywhere in England. How did you manage to get one, let alone acquire ministry permission to use it?" asked Hermione. Hermione was a bit nervous about flying. She wasn't afraid of heights, but it seemed silly that a piece of wood or a rug should be trusted when one was up so high. Magic was magic, she supposed.

"We'll be using it above Malfoy grounds, which have many wards that will keep the muggles from spotting us, so that satisfied the ministry and I happen to own two antique Persian carpets. They've been in our family for nearly a century now. We'll take both of them out. Blaise would like to spend the rest of the evening with Ginny alone. Do you mind?" asked Draco.

"No – as long as I get to make an amendment to my will before I go on the ride with you. If I fall to my death, I want to make sure you suffer afterwards." said Hermione lightly. She laughed softly as she adjusted her pashmina around her. Draco knew where to apparate them she figured. She held on to his arm firmly. Hermione had always been wary of joint apparition.

Draco looked at her with twinkling eyes. "You won't fall Granger. I promise. Though I could always give you a ride on my broom that'll be far more memorable than any carpet."

_Oh my… _Hermione blushed again. _Did he say that on purpose? No! Of course not… my mind is just in the gutter! He plays Quiditch doesn't he?_

Hermione didn't have the chance to tell what Draco was thinking exactly for as soon as she looked up at him, he chose the moment to apparate.

Ginny and Blaise were waiting for them at the entrance. It was a short walk away from where Draco had apparated to. Ginny was wearing a deep green shirt, that complimented her skin tone and hair quite well along with jeans and white muggle shoes. Blaise looked more formal in his khakis and a long sleeved white polo shirt.

The day at the park went by pleasantly with Hermione sneaking glances at Ginny as often as she did with Draco. Ginny was having fun, but it seemed that she spent more time around Hermione than around Blaise. If Blaise had noticed, Hermione definitely couldn't tell. He seemed to be enjoying himself on the rides and genuinely interested in seeing muggles interact with one another.

Blaise and Ginny were separated from Hermione and Draco when they went on the Viper Trail. It was the largest roller coaster in the park. Blaise and Ginny had never been on anything like it and were excited. Well Ginny more apparently than Blaise who was confused as to why it was called 'Viper Trail.' Hermione explained that it was just a name and had nothing to really do with the actually ride itself. It seemed the Blaise had thought that at some point during the ride they were going to be attacked by snakes. Blaise didn't interact much with muggles. He wasn't scared, but after Hermione explanation he seemed just as eager as Ginny to ride. When it was their turn, Ginny and Blaise got into the coaster, but Hermione and Draco had to wait for the next one as this one was full. While they waited, Draco skipped out of the line and came back with cotton candy.

"Care for something sweet and fluffy that hasn't got to do with those two?" asked Draco offering her the sweet pink cloud.

"I think they are being bearable today. I take it you've been to muggle parks before then?" asked Hermione taking a piece of cotton candy and letting it melt on her tongue. She didn't notice Draco watching her mouth with keen interest.

"Yes, I have. I used to sneak off and go during the summer breaks with one of my friends. It was quite the experience the first time. Neither of us knew what anything was and we constantly had to watch other muggles before we did anything. It was fun, though I haven't been in a long time." Draco said licking his lips and looking away. He had a sudden urge to reach down and kiss Hermione; to slowly suck the sugar off her soft lips. It wouldn't do to startle her like that though. Draco had to keep himself disciplined around her. Anything might rattle her and he didn't want to make any mistakes to drive her off before he could prove to her that he was a decent man. He wasn't just after a physical relationship. Though having one with Hermione would satisfy him immensely, he wanted more than that from her.

"I used to go in the summer with my friends too! We used to ride all the roller coasters first! It was such a rush for us – got the adrenaline flowing." said Hermione practically bouncing on her toes waiting for their turn to come.

"You haven't felt anything if you haven't ever been on a broom Granger. The feeling is undeniably better than any roller coaster," said Draco with a smirk.

"Roller coasters are safer. They have a set track. They are more solid," said Hermione stubbornly.

"With a broom, you are free to experience flight with out the limitations of a track. And if it's solidity you need Granger, you're more than welcome to hang on to me if you ever want to experience a true adrenaline pumping thrill," said Draco looking pointedly at her. He didn't mind taking her on a broom ride and if she were up for other things… he wouldn't mind those either.

Hermione looked away from him and blushed. The next coaster came and Hermione and Draco were on the first cart. Hermione could feel a pleasurable tension mounting in her body. It was always the same before she got onto a roller coaster. She nervously put her hands up a little, but grabbed back onto the handlebars once the coaster gave a lurch forward. Draco smirked at her.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

…

"HAHAHAHAHA… oh jeez! Oh Merlin, my stomach… HAHAHAH" said Hermione between laughing as she had never laughed before. Draco scowled.

"Oh jeez… who would have thought! Hahaha… Draco MALFOY's reaction to riding a coaster! Hahahah!" Hermione continued laughing. Her face was red and there were tears leaking from her eyes. Ginny and Blaise joined them looking amused.

"Shut it Granger!" scowled Draco in a surly way.

"What happened?" asked Blaise and Ginny at the same time.

"Haha… oh Merlin … Draco curses! Phew…" said Hermione catching her breath and looking thoroughly ecstatic. Ginny laughed and Blaise smirked.

"Once the ride started, Malfoy here started letting out the most colorful swear words I have ever heard. He wasn't scared mind you – really enjoying himself – but it's the best and the worst reaction to riding a coaster that I have ever seen!" said Hermione ducking behind Blaise to avoid Draco who wanted to grab her. She went around Ginny and started to laugh again.

"Hermione, his reaction wasn't the only amusing one! We saw yours on the muggle picture thing. Apparently they took snap shots of us while we were riding. We got yours and Draco's. Your face was buried into his shoulder and it looked like you were screaming your arse off!" said Ginny giggling as the brunette took the photograph out of her hand.

"See you little wench! My reaction wasn't as bad as yours! Look at you all scared! At least I was having fun!" said Draco looking over Hermione's shoulder at the picture.

"I was not scared!" replied Hermione stubbornly.

"You were hanging onto me for dear life! So much for Gryffindor courage!" said Draco as he grabbed Hermione's waste and swung her around with one arm. He snatched the picture out of her hands with the other.

"I'll take that and make copies too! I'm sure Ginny would love some to pass around!" said Draco pleasantly. He deposited Hermione onto a nearby bench.

"Hmph! Don't you dare Malfoy!" said Hermione. Draco thought she looked adorable while pouting.

"Watch me!" replied the blond.

"Make sure to make enough copies Malfoy. I'd love to show them around the next time I get everyone together" said Ginny smirking at Hermione. "Would you autograph them, Hermione?"

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ginny as a reply.

"Draco, why don't we get something to eat? It's been a while since we ate lunch and Ginny said she was hungry earlier," said Blaise.

"Why not go to a restaurant? Have dinner there?" suggested Draco.

"We aren't dressed to go anywhere remotely pleasant though. And what good is a day at the amusement park with out all the greasy food that goes with it? Right Ginny?" asked Hermione. The last time Hermione had this much fun had been years ago with Harry and Ron. The day was turning out to be amazing and there was more to look forward to.

"I agree with Hermione. Here is fine!" said Ginny sitting down next to her friend.

The two men went off in search for food. Ginny sighed and leaned her head on her friend's shoulder.

"It's been a great day, hasn't it?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said Ginny quietly.

"What? You aren't having fun with Blaise?" asked Hermione. She turned around to look at her friend.

"No. I am … it's just … I don't know Hermione. I don't want to seem ungrateful," said Ginny with a far off look in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Blaise has gone out of his way to make everything great for me. He doesn't normally do any of this stuff. He's used to the high society soirees of Purebloods. Not strolling around in muggle parks. He is putting a real interest into everything to please me. It's like we have so much in common between each other, but we are worlds apart at the same time." said Ginny quietly.

"But Blaise doesn't care that your family backgrounds are different. I mean you are both Purebloods, but from different mentalities. He still doesn't care, does he? I doubt he would care if you were muggleborn," said Hermione. She wanted to know to what extent Ginny cared about Blaise and didn't want to downplay play him to do that. Blaise did genuinely care for Ginny and Hermione wasn't going to come up with shortcomings in his affections when there were none.

"I know Hermione! Which is why I don't want to seem ungrateful. I appreciate all the effort he puts in, that's he's always put in, but it's like in the beginning there is a spark between us and then it just kind of lulls into this comfortable pace where we are happy, but not passionate about the relationship," said Ginny.

"But don't you want to be happy?" asked Hermione softly.

"I do, but with out that spark, we just end up more as good friends than anything else. It's not just on my side either. He feels the same way. Or he did back when we were in Hogwarts. That's really why we broke it off, but remained good friends. This… this courtship seems to be headed in the same direction. At least it does in my eyes. I don't know what Blaise is thinking, but I .. I don't know anymore…" Ginny replied. Her eyes now held a melancholy look.

"So you want the passion back?" asked Hermione. "Should Draco and I leave you two alone more often?"

"No Hermione, it's not that…" said Ginny.

"Or is it that you feel that passion for someone else?" asked Hermione pointedly.

Ginny looked at Hermione, a little startled. She was saved from answering the question as Blaise and Draco appeared; their arms loaded with food. The four went and found a place to sit down on the lawn near a fountain. Blaise conjured a blanket with his wand and set the food up on top of it. Ginny and Blaise fell back into a comfortable conversation, but Hermione was quiet. She sat eating and contemplating the conversation she had just had with her friend.

Hermione saw that Ginny was quite comfortable around Blaise, but maybe it was the kind of comfort she felt around Ron or Harry. Hermione loved her friends very much and there may have once been a spark there, but Hermione didn't love them with the passion that she felt between Ron and Lavendar. Or the passion that she had initially felt for Marcus, even if he hadn't felt it for her. Hermione understood on some level what Ginny was feeling. Ginny had lost hope after the war that Harry may still love her. Harry had been so desolate and she tried to comfort him, but Harry pushed every one away. It had taken a long time for Ginny to recover from that. Now that Harry was showing signs of recovering, Ginny's hopes had returned to her.

No one could deny that what Harry and Ginny had between them held more passion than either of them could have with anyone else. Hermione wanted someone like that in her life; someone to love her as much as she loved him. Hermione shook her head. It wouldn't do to start thinking about those things when she was so messed up from her last relationship. Hermione knew that she might feel the pull of imaginary security and comfort and jump into a relationship with the first guy who gave her any affection, only to end up with a broken heart all over again. Hermione also knew that if Ginny called it off with Blaise, she wouldn't see Draco anymore. Maybe it would be for the best. Keep her away from temptation. And Draco Malfoy was definitely tempting.

"Granger?" asked Malfoy, softly.

"Hmmm…?" murmured Hermione.

"Are you okay? You haven't said more than two words since we came back. I know you like this greasy, tasteless muggle food, but it couldn't have rendered you speechless," said Draco. He looked serious though. He didn't even smirk at his comment.

Ginny glanced at Hermione. She looked nervous. Hermione saw her friend and didn't want her to spend the rest of the evening worrying too much. Hermione knew Ginny trusted her. Ginny shouldn't feel uncomfortable after telling Hermione anything.

"Nothing… just tired… and dreading the carpet ride!" said Hermione smiling. She stretched her arms and stifled back a fake yawn. "I feel like a nap! How about you three go ahead and I'll just go home and get some rest. You know big day tomorrow!"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"You aren't getting out of it that easily Granger. Next time, be a little more original," said Malfoy standing up. He brushed off tiny crumbs from his jeans. He bent down a little and offered Hermione his hand. She accepted and felt a tiny bolt of excited as he lifted her to her feet with ease.

"Well kids, this is where we leave you two! Us chaperones must make ourselves scarce. Don't stay out too late! And Blaise, mind your manners, I know with personal experience what type of hexes Ms. Weasley here can pack," said Draco wincing dramatically. Ginny giggled.

After seeing her friend was okay, Hermione left with Draco to the point where they had apparated to at noon. She grabbed his arm, noticing the return of fluttering in her stomach, and they disapparated. The two apparated into a wooded area.

"We're on Malfoy grounds," said Draco looking around.

"Aren't there suppose to be wards against muggles and muggleborns stepping onto your property? Like shouldn't I immediately get attacked or hexed?" asked Hermione jokingly.

"Well you _are_ with a Malfoy… and besides, I took the muggleborn restrictions out years ago," said Draco with an air of authority.

Hermione giggled.

"Just the muggleborn restrictions? Not the muggle ones?" she asked playfully, though secretly a little upset that he still held reservations about muggles.

"Granger, does Hogwarts let muggles in? The muggle restrictions are there to protect them," said Draco, irritation apparent in his voice.

_Of course! I mean he did take us to the amusement park and went before. Why did I jump to the conclusion that he still hated muggles? I guess old prejudices die hard. Malfoy's done a good job of letting go of them though…_

Malfoy conjured a beautiful Persian rug with intricate designs woven into the green material with golden threads. It was just big enough for two people to be comfortable on. The carpet rested two feet above the ground, hovering in the air. Malfoy helped Hermione onto the carpet where she sat fidgeting with her pashmina. She enjoyed the sensation of being on top of the carpet, but couldn't help being scared as well. She yelped as the carpet shifted under Malfoy's weight as he got on and grabbed a hold of Draco. Draco looked at her, clearly amused.

"We are two feet off the ground Hermione," said Draco smirking at her.

"It doesn't matter. I really don't like being off the ground at all," she said still clutching onto him.

"Where's the Gryffindor courage?" asked Draco chuckling a little. Hermione gave him a sour look.

"Lions don't tread on air, Malfoy," she said scowling and letting go of him.

Draco conjured a large blanket and spread it across them both.

"It's not cold," said Hermione inquisitively.

"It gets colder up there," Draco said plainly.

"But we aren't going up there. We are staying right down here!" declared the brunette nervously. She grabbed a hold of his arm again. She knew she was acting like those ditzy girls who just acted scared so they could be held and touch freely, but she was really quite scared. Heights didn't bother her, but the fact that they were going to be on a carpet with nothing else under them except the sky and God's green earth, she found she couldn't locate the Gryffindor courage like she used to be able to.

"What and hover over the grass? I don't think so. Come on Granger, you are braver than this," said Draco a little more complacently.

Hermione shook her head.

"Hermione, I won't let you fall," said Draco getting frustrated.

Hermione shook her head again.

"I want to get off," she said quietly.

"Look Granger, close your eyes for a moment. I want to paint a scenario for you. I promise you I won't do anything, but talk to you. If after this, you still want off, then we can just call it a night. Do we have a deal?" asked Draco softly.

Hermione looked at him, sighed, and shook her head in an affirmative 'yes.' She closed her eyes.

"Have you ever been swimming Granger?" asked Draco quietly.

Hermione murmured yes.

"Have you ever tilted your head back into the water and lifted your feet up so that you were floating on top of the water? The waves calmly washing over your hands and feet? You always know that if you panic, the fear with engulf you and send you below the waves, but if you ride it out and stay still and serene, it's the most wonderful feeling to just be floating. Right there on the warm waves. Nothing can touch you. You are safe and sound and enjoying yourself."

Hermione smiled a little and murmured another yes. Draco's voice was soft and soothing and kind. He continued:

"That is what riding on a carpet is like. You are floating and if you can just overcome that initial panic, you are in for wonderful experience that you aren't likely to forget."

Hermione sighed a happy sigh.

"Open your eyes, Granger," said Draco softly.

Hermione yelped and grabbed onto Draco more tightly. Draco laughed.

"You IDIOT! You promise you wouldn't do anything! You promised you wouldn't!" screeched Hermione. They were extremely high up in the air. She could have seen the top of Malfoy Manor looking as big as a blackberry if she had looked down. Hermione continued berating Malfoy and shoving him and smacking his arms.

"And you say I have colorful language. You should hear yourself Granger!" said Draco laughing deeply.

"You are rotten Malfoy! Absolutely horrid!" yelled Hermione.

"And what about you?" asked Draco still laughing in a way that Hermione found extremely sexy even in the middle of her fit.

"What _about_ me!" she screeched.

"_You_ are flying…" said Draco smiling cheekily.

Hermione froze. She looked around her and took a deep breath and snuggled closer to Draco.

"I.. I suppose I am…" she said exhaling the long rattle of a breath she had taken.

"Don't look down, until you are used to the sensation, but look around. Look up Granger. You can almost touch the stars," said Draco softly staring at her while she looked around her with wide-eyed fascination. Hermione's eyes always filled with awe when she discovered anything new and Draco had begun to love that about her. There were so many things he could show her that would delight her every sense.

"The night sky - it's beautiful. I've only ever seen it this high up from the astronomy tower, but you are right… it's almost as if I could reach out and pluck a star out of the sky," whispered Hermione. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Granger," Draco whispered back.

The rest of the night was spent lying back on the carpet under the blanket pointing out constellations in the night sky. Hermione was snuggling closer to Draco than she would have if it were any guy other than Ron or Harry, but Draco didn't seem to mind and Hermione was glad of the extra feeling of security. Draco eventually led them back down to Malfoy Manor where he and Hermione watched the sun rise from Draco's balcony. Draco invited her to stay for breakfast and offered her a separate suite to take a nap in. Hermione slept in and rushed to get off to work and didn't stay to eat. Breakfast had been long over by then. This time though, she made sure to thank Draco profusely for a wonderful evening, promising that they would have breakfast sometime in the near future.


	8. A Plastic Venture

**Author's Note: **Hello again! It's been awhile, I know. I've had to deal with school and a job and life in general, but I thought I'd finish off this chapter tonight. Thank you guys so much for the reviews. Keep them coming. They really mean a lot to me! It's so nice to see people still sticking with me! Yay! The good stuff's coming! I swear!

Aisha

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter! But if I did, it would go something like this… **

**Chapter Eight: A Plastic Venture**

Harry Potter was sitting in a muggle Italian restaurant waiting for his date to show up. He sorely wished he hadn't agreed to be set up with someone, but he had promised to show up and didn't want to hurt the woman, whoever she was, by standing her up. He had wanted to very badly, but imagined Ginny coming to a restaurant, waiting anxiously for someone, and then realizing that he wouldn't show. _Harry Potter you are a sucker, moral fiber or not._

"Harry Potter..." said a tall blonde with mesmerizing blue eyes. "It's been a long time."

She was wearing pale pink robes and looking more polished than Harry had ever expected was possible.

Harry stood up from his chair and greeted his old classmate with a hug. He surprised both her and himself, though she hardly showed it. It was nice to see someone wasn't nervous around him, and surely, this woman was rarely nervous. He pulled out a chair for her and waited til she sat down before doing the same.

"Luna! It's been a while," said Harry casually, though he felt anything but. When Ron had set him up on a date with a blonde, he hadn't been expecting Luna. No wonder why Ron was so cheerful. He'd get Ron later. Harry only agreed to go on the date because Ron had been overly insistent and because when Ginny got married to Blaise, he would like to know someone well enough to bring to the wedding. He didn't want Hermione's eyes on him, pitying him. He didn't want to pity himself.

"Indeed it has Harry. I was beginning to suspect whether I'd ever see you again. You seemed to be quite fond of keeping to yourself as of late. Although given all the unwanted attention, it's no wonder you prefer seclusion," said Luna in the same dreamy way that reminded Harry forcefully of his days at Hogwarts. "Loony Lovegood" they used to call her, except there didn't seem to be anything quite so loony about her now.

"You look great now, Luna. I mean... you always did, but..." flustered Harry. He may have agreed for the date, but he didn't want to see anyone romantically. His heart stilled belonged to Ginny. He didn't want to stand in the way of her happiness, but he didn't want to give Luna or any other girl false hopes either.

"I know what you mean Harry," Luna said lifting up the sleeves of her immaculately tailored robes. "Everyone had growing up to do, just as I did. Everyone I meet from my Hogwarts days still tries to see if they can spot the butterbeer corks or any type of vegetable related earrings." She laughed softly shaking her head.

"Do you like this new you?" asked Harry.

"It fits the role I have to play in the professional world. I've come straight from work. I do like the formal robes and trinkets I have, but at home I still like to slip on the things from my childhood; they take me back to a more innocent time. A time where I still believed in flights of fancy and romance - in the spiritual sense. The war made everyone face reality quicker than most would have preferred, but that's the way things are. You, of course, would know that well Harry," said Luna solemnly.

Harry nodded.

"Where do you work?" he asked.

"The Department of Magical Games and Sports," replied Luna, chuckling at the look on his face.

"Really? You're serious? I don't mean to sound so..." Harry laughed and shook his head. "Luna Lovegood, commenting for the big leagues! I have to see it!"

"People are usually surprised. Well, expect Ron Weasley, though I think he might have been pulling my leg. I'm not a game commenter, though I'd love to try my hand at it again. I usually write a lot of articles on the different matches and act as a sports agent for many leagues. Apparently people respect my unbiased approach." said Luna smiling brightly.

"I can see that. Do you enjoy it?" asked Harry.

"Yes, very much. Professional sport is a whole universe in itself." replied the blonde witch.

"Shall we order then?" asked Harry as the waiter made his way to their table.

"Sure. I haven't eaten here before, but I suggested it because I thought you'd be more comfortable away from the chaos of the wizarding world," said Luna.

Harry blinked, surprised at her insight, and then remembered Luna had always been this way.

"Thanks, Luna. So you knew I was your date then?" he asked.

The waiter come by, bringing salad and bread to start off with. He took their orders and wandered away to the next table.

"Yes, I did. Although, I was surprised that you agreed to a 'blind date,' said Luna taking a sip of water. "You never seemed like the type of man to agree to a set up; you were always quite sure of who you wanted and never did date anyone otherwise."

"You're thinking of Cho," said Harry laughing softly. "That was a disaster. She wasn't right for me, but you're right, I was a determined person."

"Cho, yes, and Ginny." said Luna, never taking her eyes off of him.

Harry blink and looked away.

"Yeah... but that was a long time ago," he said wistfully.

"You still love her," stated Luna. It wasn't a question.

"No... Ginny's with Blaise and I'm here on a blind date," said Harry moving his salad around.

"Well it's a date and it's not a date. I didn't come here thinking you'd sweep me off my feet. I'm sure you didn't come thinking you could offer that." said Luna.

"What did you come here for? I'm not sure what I can offer to be honest." said Harry.

"Just wanted to meet an old friend for dinner. Away from all the regular hassle." replied Luna.

"What do you mean? You could have stopped by manor. No one would have stopped you." said Harry.

"Well for starters, meeting like this is less awkward. If I met up with you there, you would have felt I was judging you and constantly trying to see how you were dealing with everything. This atmosphere, is a bit more relaxed. Ronald may have told you it was a date, but do you honestly think he doesn't know how you feel about Ginny?" ask Luna.

Harry had many thoughts running through his head. He was saved from replying by the waiter who had brought their food. Luna made a small toast to friendship, and they began their meal. The food was great and left both of them satisfied.

"Luna?" asked Harry, after having left the restaurant. They walked through muggle London, talking about small things that happened after the war. Harry felt easier asking Luna, then he did with the others. He felt guilty for staying reclusive and not keeping up with the information himself, but felt comfortable in discussing small things with Luna.

"Yes Harry?" she replied.

"Thanks. For tonight. It was nice seeing you again," said Harry. He meant it genuinely.

"It was nice seeing you too Harry. Would you like to come see some of the quidditch games with me? The Appleby Arrows are up against the Wimbourne Wasps. Ludo's old team. Should be a fierce match. Those two teams are huge rivals." said Luna excitedly.

"I'd love to go. I have to make a 'public appearance' sometime soon according to Hermione. Might as well get it over with. It should be fun though. Send me an owl and I'll be there." said Harry smiling.

"Well I have a private box reserved, so it shouldn't be that much of an appearance, but you're right, it's going to be lots of fun," replied Luna chuckling. "Apparently Lugo's the referee and the Arrows aren't to happy about it."

"Ludo Bagman, the referee for his ex team rival? Well he's no Snape, but I don't blame the Arrows for being sore about it," said Harry.

The two old friends spent the rest of the night wandering through London, discussing quidditch happily.

Hermione Granger was seriously frustrated. She went to the _Braxum & Drake_ research firm on Friday morning where she worked expecting to just wrap up the rest of her reports on the testing her team had been conducting. Instead she was called in to the firm's business department and was told she was going to have lunch with a rich contributor. This person apparently had just perceived someway that the firm may be of help to him and his business ventures and as a large part of the firm's funding came solely from him, Hermione's boss assigned her to be of any help to him as possible. _Basically, I'm to be his lackey and explain all the things we do in easy to understand details and see to his every need while my work keeps piling up. I hate this! They could have gotten anyone else to do this! They know how important those experiments are to me! _

That wasn't entirely true and Hermione knew it. She knew why the director had asked her. They couldn't afford to make careless mistakes and risk a huge cut in their funding. He had put it to her in no uncertain terms that if she were to decline the 'offer' and someone else were to mess this man's business venture up in any way, directly or indirectly, her experiments and research couldn't survive if there was no financial backing left to support them. Still, she was deeply annoyed.

Hermione had to unfortunately go through all of research teams that were set up for the experiments under her supervision and explain to them that they were to take a couple of weeks off work and leave the research as it was. She explained that it would be a paid break, but that she wasn't sure when they would be called into work again. This raise a lot of anxiety, mainly because it sounded like they would eventually be fired, but also because these men and women had been hand picked by Hermione because they were passionate about their work. Though she wasn't too happy about the situation, she managed to calm her team down and told them to look at this as an opportunity for a vacation. A paid break from work was better than just being told to stop research and go sit at home for a while. Her team finally began wrapping up the research and experiments with meticulous care after being assured that they would not be fired under any circumstances.

Hermione apparated home for an hour to get ready for lunch. She wouldn't have normally bothered, but as her director _suggested_ it, she obliged although thoroughly disgruntled at the stuff she had to go through for this sponsor. Hermione took another shower, as her hair started to smell slightly of the potions in her labs and quickly picked out a nice conservative, dark plum-colored dress that fell a little past her knees. She magically compiled her hair into a professional bun and set about to put on a little make-up to spruce up her appearance. She was representing the firm, her director had explained and needed to look her best to make sure that she gave off the right image to sponsor about _Braxum & Drake. _

_The last time I went to this much trouble was went I went out with Draco... Ah... when I went out with Draco, Ginny and Blaise. _Hermione mentally corrected herself, but she couldn't ignore the slight warmth that came to her cheeks.

Hermione hadn't seen Draco since their last outing with Blaise and Ginny. She often thought about him at night and how nice it was holding him while riding amongst the stars, but as she was practical she never let these thoughts follow her outside the privacy of her bedroom. Hermione didn't entertain any realistic romantic thoughts about Malfoy, as she thought that if they got involved in something, Draco might only expect a physical relationship and that would crush her. She couldn't afford to take that risk with any man, ever again. Besides, Draco Malfoy's exes all were gorgeous, intelligent, pureblood socialites that more likely than not had fortunes as vast as their pedigrees. Hermione was just plain old muggleborn Hermione Granger. Sure she was intelligent and had a good personality, but Hermione knew it wouldn't work. She could be a friend to Draco and that was it. Anything else was too ludicrous to think of seriously.

All Hermione wanted to do was to get to know this Draco Malfoy better. He wasn't the same person she had spent seven years of her life with at school. This one was worth knowing and spending time with. They had tried to owl each other a little and set times to meet up for coffee or lunch, but it hadn't worked out. Both had become incredibly busy and each rendez-vous had been canceled. Hermione and Draco ended up agreeing that they would try again when their schedules calmed down or whenever Blaise and Ginny set up another date - whichever came first.

Blaise had been away to Turkey on a business trip. He would still come by and see Ginny at the Burrow whenever he could, bringing many exotic gifts and delicacies. Blaise had certainly charmed Mrs. Weasley and even the twins and Ron stopped displaying any true form of hostility towards him. Since they weren't outings in accordance to the Pureblood courting system, Draco and Hermione weren't required to participate.

Ginny seemed happy that Blaise was getting along with her family and she put in a real effort to help facilitate this. Sometimes Hermione thought she was trying hard to see if Blaise could fit in with the Weasley family as well as Harry did. Hermione wanted to so badly to talk to Ginny openly about Harry, but Harry had promised her to stay out of it. It was just as well. Ginny would have to realize her feelings for Harry on her own and decide if they were worth risking her courtship with Blaise over. Hermione had faith that Ginny would realize she still loved Harry, but Ginny needed time. Hermione felt bad about Blaise, but if he truly knew Ginny as well as she claimed, Blaise would already know something wasn't right.

Harry, for his part, rarely mention anything about Ginny and never brought up Blaise - even when Ron would have his 'But he's a Slytherin!' rants every once in a while. Harry seemed to be coming out of his depression and Hermione couldn't be happier. He started going out with the guys more often and inviting everyone to small dinners at Grimmauld place every week. Usually, everyone went there on Mrs. Weasley invitations, but now Harry started taking care of everything. He was more talkative and active, playing quidditch with the guys and telling Bill's kids stories about their uncle's days at Hogwarts. He still seemed melancholy, but at least he was making an effort.Though almost everyone, other than Ginny, knew exactly how he felt about her, Harry kept it hidden well enough to let Ginny and Blaise feel comfortable. Harry truly loved Ginny to give her this great a chance of being happy with Blaise. Hermione just hoped Ginny would realize it before it was too late.

As far as Draco was concerned, Hermione hadn't seen him since their last outing with Blaise and Ginny. She often thought about him at night and how nice it was holding him while riding amongst the stars, but as she was practical she never let these thoughts follow her outside the privacy of her bedroom. Hermione didn't entertain any realistic romantic thoughts about Malfoy, as she thought that if they got involved in something, Draco might only expect a physical relationship and that would crush her. She couldn't afford to take that risk with any man, ever again. Besides, Draco Malfoy's exes all were gorgeous, intelligent, pureblood socialites that more likely than not had fortunes as vast as their pedigrees. Hermione was just plain old muggleborn Hermione Granger. Sure she was intelligent and had a good personality, but Hermione knew it wouldn't work. She could be a friend to Draco and that was it. Anything else was too ludicrous to think of seriously.

All Hermione wanted to do was to get to know this Draco Malfoy better. He wasn't the same person she had spent seven years of her life with at school. This one was worth knowing and spending time with. They had tried to owl each other a little and set times to meet up for coffee or lunch, but it hadn't worked out. Both had become incredibly busy and each rendez-vous had been canceled. Hermione and Draco ended up agreeing that they would try again when their schedules calmed down or whenever Blaise and Ginny set up another date - whichever came first.

It was then a nice surprise to see Draco Malfoy sitting in her office when she returned to work. Hermione was glad that she took the time to look presentable enough. She wouldn't have care too much if the sponsor saw her as she was dressed that morning, but happy Draco hadn't. Her hair had been a bit frizzy due to being around several potions and her skin had appeared pale. It just wouldn't do to look grungy around Draco Malfoy when he looked as good as he did. He had on an impeccably tailor suit with a dark green silk tie. _Draco Malfoy - in a suit? Well I'll be damned. Never thought he could pull it off this well. _

Draco stood up as he saw her come in and walked over to her with a smile. Hermione's fingers itched to reach out and touch his tie.

"Afternoon Granger. How's everything been going for you?" he asked. Draco discretely looked at Hermione up and down. He definitely liked what he saw. Her dress was nice and accented her body really well, but he wished he could see more of her through it. It was just as well. At least she was dressed appropriately enough for a business lunch. He was secretly a little happy that Hermione didn't show too much skin in public. She didnt't need to flash people to get them to listen to her. However, his secretary - _'the blonde who won't take a hint'_ - showed too much, too often. All in hopes of getting into his pants. He cringed everytime he saw her (or heard her as a matter of fact). But that was neither here nor there.

"Draco! Everything's going well. Busy as always. What are you doing here?" asked Hermione.

"I'm good too, thanks for asking. I'm here for lunch. We can go where ever you like, although I know of a nice place not too far from here," he replied smiling.

"Oh - sorry. I meant to ask how you were doing as well. I'm sorry I can't go out right now. I've got a business lunch with some sponsor scheduled for today. A bit nervous about it really. You know I had to put a stop to all my experiments to show this guy around the firm? Apparently he's interested in some aspect of it all of a sudden," said Hermione in an irritated tone.

"Maybe we can reschedule for dinner? I'm not trying to brush you off, I really do have a meeting scheduled. I feel so bad you came down here and all," she said apologetically. Hermione was still a little shocked that he had at shown up for lunch like that. It was a pleasant surprise though.

"Granger, I am the sponsor you were scheduled to meet today. I didn't mean to put a stop to your experiments, but I needed someone to help research some new ideas that might improve a lot of wizarding merchandise. I didn't know at first that it was going to be you, but I didn't think you'd mind. If you do, I can always contact director Carlton and ask for another person," said Draco. Something flickered in his eyes, but Hermione couldn't tell what.

"Oh... oh wow... I didn't even think it could have been you. Well, no it's okay. I'll be happy to help you in any way Draco. I was told I could be particularly helpful since I was muggle-born. Exactly what are you planning on getting into?" asked Hermione a bit nervously. _Malfoys' and muggles don't mix... Is Draco up to something?_

"Well, we should discuss this over lunch, but as you already asked, I basically was thinking that the appeal of muggle products has a lot to do with the attractiveness of their packaging. Wizards have outdone them as far as marketing is concerned and naturally will continue to outdo muggles due to magic, but every day small products might have a stronger appeal and could be made safer if packaged in the right material - say plastics? For example, right now I'm only thinking about starting with small things and working my way up to potions. So many vials are tampered with easily or are broken due to small accidents because the vials are made of glass. It costs time to insure that the charms on commercial vials at apothecaries are secure enough to avoid breakage during accidents. Think of the damage that is done when two different potions are put side by side and the vials break. It's worth researching plastics and if different kinds would have reactions with different magical products. Some potions might be able to dissolve minute particles of the plastics if contained in them, altering the entire potion all together. There's a two week conference that I've set up with some muggle executives from different packaging companies in the muggle world. Which is why I wanted someone who was familiar with muggles and muggle way of life to assist me in this venture. It's a great business opportunity, but requires a lot of research and work before we can even think of starting to manufacture anything. I suppose it's only fair that you were picked to help me out when it was you who inspired this in the first place," said Draco passionately. He had done a lot of research on muggles and their way of life in the past weeks.

Draco had been looking her directly in the eyes and all Hermione could do after he had finished explaining was blink. As this seemed to sum up her shock quite well, she blinked some more.

"That's quite ... wow ... that's something," said Hermione flustering as she continued to look into Draco's gray eyes. "Er... what I mean to say is, I just wasn't expecting that. It sounds really interesting. I'd love to look into this really. It would take a lot of research though, like you said. Though if we succeeded, it would make a lot of consumer products safer and more convenient for the average wizarding household. But... er... how exactly did I inspire this? Surely you must know more muggleborns than just me."

Draco laughed.

"That night at your apartment, I saw a lot of things that I wasn't really familiar with. I lot of mechanical and electric things. I didn't like the feeling of not knowing so much when you seemed so comfortable and at ease with your surroundings so I sat about to do some research to just ease my curiousity. One thing led to another and I just starting thinking it would be a good idea to get some real research done about the possibility of assymilating plastics into the wizarding world," replied Draco. Hermione blinked again at the frank nature of his reply. The only Draco Malfoy would have never admit something so calmly.

"It is a good idea. You really don't like me knowing more than you though, do you?" she laughed.

"Not one bit!" he replied in good nature with a mock scowl. "Anyhow, if you want, you can skip lunch and start packing right away. We're leaving tonight. I know it's short notice, but it is at a very nice resort. If you don't want to go, you don't have to. I can always ask for someone else. It wouldn't be any trouble."

"Resort? Pack? What are you talking about?" asked Hermione confused.

"Honestly Granger, I'm not sure how you made it to this position in _Braxum and Drake_. Yes Granger, RESORT. I told you it was a two week conference didn't I? I want the muggles to feel relaxed and comfortable with Malfoy Inc.'s hospitality before I discuss business. They are sure not to have heard of Malfoy Inc. at all and I want to establish some trust with them so I invited them and their families to the resort. The second week will be strictly business though. As we are leaving tonight, I suggest you get pack. Unless... you don't want to come with me," said Draco.

"Oh! No! I'm coming. It's just a shock that it's so soon that's all. I definitely want to be involved in this and if I can get spa treatments at Malfoy Inc.'s expense, so much the better!" said Hermione smirking.

"I'll be sure to set up a specialist to look at that hair of yours," said Draco smirking. Hermione stuck out her tongue. She knew he was kidding. Her hair was much better now.

"I'll come by your house at 9pm. Be ready by then Granger. I've got a portkey set up for 9:27pm. I'll see you then," said Malfoy as he turned to leave.

"I'll be ready," replied Hermione.

"Oh and Granger," said Malfoy as he reached her office door, "You look nice. That color suites you."

Hermione shook her head and smiled. Hermione felt excited and more carefree then she had in a long time.

_Two weeks with Malfoy at a resort! I might just have fun if I let myself. He said I look nice! He looked good enough to eat! Green is definitely his color though... I might just steal that tie of his. Hehe - if Ginny could see the images in my head right now. She would never let me hear the end of it. _


End file.
